


Стена

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Explicit Language, Geographical Isolation, M/M, holy shit, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: нельзя привязываться к частичке того, что пытаешься разрушить





	Стена

**Author's Note:**

> короче тут есть максимально заезженый сюжет, дохуя диалогов, немного политики, немного ещё какой-то поеботы, кагеяма, футакучи, мичитока на заднем (очень заднем) плане, ТЕНДО, постканонище, протезы, одна сцена порнухи (дисклеймер: я не умею писать постельные сцены господи прости) и бла-бла-бла. могут быть несостыковки, потому что заканчивала я это будучи совершенно не в себе, ифчо - указывайте в комменты/твиторы/вк/хоть на почту присылайте, не съем
> 
> самая важная часть: ПОСВЯЩАЕТСЯ ВЕТАЛЕ И РЕЙН, двум дьяволицам, скинувшим меня из рая бнха обратно в ад хайки своими криками по собственно хайке  
> и спасибо всем кто не дал мне бросить эту ебанину <з
> 
> приятного прочтения!
> 
> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:  
> инфезол - препарат для парентерального (не через рот) питания  
> графен - особо прочный материал из углерода  
> лидокаин - местное обезболивающее  
> кеторол - тоже обезболивающее

До Стены оставалось километров тридцать, когда Тобио, наконец, остановился. Он едва ли помнил, сколько пробежал – безопасники гнали его до самой окраины, и только потом отстали. Отдышавшись на лавочке в местном парке, он огляделся – вокруг стоял мерзкий смог, из тех, которые бывают только весной, когда отравленная химикатами земля начинает прогреваться, и пар от неё поднимается в воздух вместе с налипшей на крошечные сугробы и замёрзшие лужи дорожной пылью. Редкие люди проходили мимо, не оглядываясь – чем ближе была Стена, тем угрюмее и равнодушнее к окружающему миру они казались.

Поёжившись, Тобио вышел из парка, шагнул с обочины на пустую дорогу и перешёл улицу, направляясь к киоску с фастфудом. Высоченный парень за прилавком приветственно махнул рукой, улыбнувшись. Лицо его казалось здесь каким-то неправильным, как яркая вырезка из глянцевого журнала, наклеенная поверх чёрно-белого фото.

– Доброе утро!

Утро? Тобио огляделся ещё раз. Прищурившись, выцепил из тумана здоровые электронные часы на фасаде торгового центра в паре шагов впереди. Шесть часов.

– И правда, – буркнул он, – утро.

Память сбоила.

Парень у прилавка добродушно фыркнул и облокотился на стойку, спешно завязывая в хвост выделяющуюся среди высветленных жёлтых волос чёрную чёлку. Тобио вздохнул, глядя на меню. Перед глазами плыло от голода и недосыпа; внимание то и дело переключалось на ненужные детали. Царапины на стойке, монеты, съеденные трещинами в старом дереве. Смазанная надпись на бейджике – Коганегава Канджи. Девчачья резинка с вишенками на широком запястье.

Ноя тоже таскал такие резинки, подумал Тобио. Вспомнил – не с вишенками, с ананасами. Подумал: какая сейчас, к чёрту, разница? Вместо того, чтобы вспоминать тупые детали тупого прошлого, надо искать место, куда приткнуться на первое время, пока всё не уляжется.

– Хот-дог, – прохрипел он; горло саднило от долгого бега. – Без горчицы, пожалуйста.

Продавец кивнул, натягивая одноразовые полиэтиленовые перчатки. Спросил с нечитаемым выражением лица:  
– Что-нибудь ещё?

Тобио пошарил по карманам куртки. Кроме звонкой мелочи под пальцы ничего не попадало.

– Нет, спасибо, – сказал он, высыпая монеты на надтреснутую тарелку.

Продавец пересчитал их взглядом, пожал плечами и принялся за работу. Тобио повернулся к нему спиной, оглядывая окрестности. Типичная окраина – усталые люди, ларьки с сомнительной жратвой, торговые центры, когда-то бывшие заводскими цехами. Для полной картины не хватало дымящих труб, маячащих на горизонте. Здесь их не было – остались позади.  
Зато здесь была Стена. Такая себе альтернатива, если честно.

Справа сзади шаркнули ботинки; заскрипела стойка – кто-то облокотился на неё со стороны Тобио. Может, ещё один посетитель. Оборачиваться не хотелось – пришлось бы при случае вступать в диалог, а лишние диалоги в ситуации Тобио были чреваты неприятностями. Это мог быть и враг, конечно, но в этом случае оборачиваться было даже не бесполезно, а опасно.

– Разве вороны – перелётные птицы?

Тобио дёрнулся, всё ещё не спеша оборачиваться. Тишина за спиной казалась почти зловещей.

– Что, простите?

– Вороны. Крутились повсюду раньше целыми стаями...

Выдохнув, Тобио всё-таки обернулся – и тут же ткнулся носом в пистолетное дуло. Коганегава Канджи оскалился, свободной рукой протянул ему готовый хот-дог, но пальца со спускового крючка не убрал. Тобио перевёл взгляд на посетителя – тот улыбнулся одними губами, тонко, красиво и жутко. Кукла, подумал Тобио.

– ...а сейчас я вижу только одного, – прошелестел посетитель. – Интересно, куда делись остальные? Не передохли же.

Туман и тень козырька над киоском укрывали происходящее от взглядов любопытных прохожих. Да и любопытство здесь, видимо, было не в цене – даже те, кто мог заметить ствол в руках парня, продающего хот-доги, проходили мимо, не обращая внимания ни на что. Паршиво. Тобио дёрнул головой, смахивая чёлку на глаза. Спросил:  
– Вы из безопасников?

Коганегава поднял брови. Пистолет не убрал – вытянутая рука даже не дёрнулась ни разу.  
– Все вопросы – к Футакучи-сану, друг! Я тут так, – он неестественно тепло рассмеялся, обводя своё рабочее место взглядом, – подрабатываю.

Тобио скрипнул зубами. Нервы сдавали окончательно – вместе со способностью здраво мыслить, держать себя в руках и культурно выражаться. И не нарываться на неприятности – тоже.

– Охуительная подработка, – гаркнул он и чуть повернул голову, ощущая, как пистолетное дуло холодит бровь. – Так вы из безопасников или нет?

Футакучи – Тобио запомнил его имя почти сразу же, потому что оно казалось знакомым, как старая песня, – растянул губы в улыбке. Выражение его лица напоминало рисунок или пластиковый слепок – так ровно оно выражало фальшивое дружелюбие. Идеальный, острейший пиздёж, можно порезаться и не заметить. Тобио повидал много похожих улыбок в исполнении Цукишимы и Сугавары. Иногда до такого дерьма опускался Дайчи. На Тобио никак не влиял вид чужих эмоций – ни угрожающие оскалы, ни кривые ухмылки, ни пластиковые улыбочки. Ему не было ни страшно, ни весело.

– Удивительный ты человек, – несколько разочарованно протянул Футакучи, – задаёшь вопросы, хотя тебе в лицо стволом тычут. Думаешь, не выстрелит?

Тобио фыркнул.

– Выстрелит.

Футакучи поднял брови и улыбнулся чуть шире. На лице у него на секунду промелькнуло выражение заинтересованности – и тут же погасло, но Тобио успел заметить. Он повернул голову и посмотрел в сторону, ожидая ответа. Цапнул взглядом часы – на них светилось шесть двадцать. Хотелось в первую очередь поесть, потом – выпить (но только воды, ничего крепче), потом – лечь и проспать пару десятков часов. Чем больше, тем лучше. Перспектива впасть в спячку казалась Тобио почти радужной. Найти себе угол, накупить в ближайшем супермаркете еды на неделю и не отсвечивать, пока не уляжется шумиха.

Зевнув, Футакучи взял из рук Коганегавы хот-дог. Тот благодарно кивнул и сунул освободившуюся руку в карман, выуживая оттуда побитый со всех сторон старенький телефон-раскладушку. Тобио вяло удивился тому, что такие ещё работали. Ситуация всё больше напоминала затянувшуюся театральную сцену. Он подумал, что этой сцене не хватает эмоций, и вяло отмахнулся от этой мысли. Она жужжала над ухом, как жирная мясная муха.

Был бы здесь Шоё – эмоций было бы по самые глаза, но Шоё здесь не было, и где он пропадал, для всего мира оставалось загадкой. Тобио не любил загадки, эту даже ненавидел, потому что с неё начались абсолютно все его неприятности. Всё и раньше было так себе, а теперь дознаватели всех мастей приклеились к нему и копировали друг у друга вопросы. Где Хината Шоё, или Цукишима Кей, или Шимизу Киёко, или кто угодно другой из его не так давно пропавших знакомых. Что планирует Карасуно. Что планируют остальные сто двадцать семь отколовшихся от отдела группировок. Как будто Тобио был не человеком с технической мешаниной вместо правой руки, а суперкомпьютером, способным рассчитать ответ на все вопросы жизни, вселенной и всего такого.

– Будешь? – мирно спросил Футакучи и кивнул на хот-дог в своей руке. Тобио качнул головой, игнорируя голод. – Точно? Не отравлено, если что.

Есть хотелось до рези в желудке. Попытка прикинуть на пальцах количество дней, проведённых на воде и галетах, не увенчалась успехом. Тобио мысленно досчитал до десяти, вздохнул и приказал:  
– Ответь на вопрос.

Рассмеявшись, Футакучи принялся за еду.

– Какой вопрос? – спросил он с набитым ртом и тут же замер, вспомнив. – А, про безопасников... Нет, мы не оттуда.

Спросил заискивающе:  
– Интересно, откуда мы?

Тобио мотнул головой. Пистолетное дуло неприятно чиркнуло по лбу. Коганегава ойкнул и, наконец, дёрнул рукой, опуская ствол. Размял запястье. Взял телефон в правую руку, а пистолет в левую, и снова нацелил на Тобио.

– Со Стены, других вариантов нет, – ответил тот. – Безопасники верят, что вы тут сами со своими проблемами умеете разбираться.

Футакучи вскинул бровь.

– Правда, что ли? – с сарказмом спросил он. – Твои познания о верованиях безопасников вызывают у меня много вопросов, ворона. Предположений и того боль-

– Заткнись.

– ...ше. Коганегава, пальни ему в ногу, чтоб не перебивал.

– В правую или в левую?

Футакучи прищурился, глядя Тобио в глаза, и приторным тоном спросил:  
– Какую предпочитаешь?

Захотелось прописать ему прямо по ухмыляющемуся лицу. Желательно, с размаху и ногой. У Тобио не было сил даже чтобы выбить ствол из рук Коганегавы, и поэтому он просто качался на волнах давно знакомого раздражения, ставшего уже почти родным, лениво перебирая в голове мирные способы заставить Футакучи заткнуться и перейти к делу. 

Ни увиливать, ни шутить не хотелось (да и едва ли Тобио умел хорошо увиливать и шутить). Он был уверен, что Коганегава не выстрелит. То есть, Коганегава выстрелил бы, прикажи ему Футакучи, но в Футакучи, в отличие от всех предыдущих дознавателей, тыкающих стволами в лицо Тобио, не было ни капли жажды убийства, и вся эта сценка была всего лишь фарсом, угрозой, в которую можно поверить только если не оборачиваться на слабое звено.

В любом случае, представление подходило к концу.

– К чему этот цирк? – спросил Тобио. – Ты же не клоун.

Не удержавшись, всё-таки добавил:  
– Давай сразу в голову, – и оскалился.

Футакучи рассмеялся, вытирая губы салфеткой. Капля кетчупа осталась у него на щеке и бесила до зубовного скрежета, как жирная точка посреди абсолютно белого листа или неровно лежащая стопка бумаг. Тобио прикрыл глаза, считая вспыхивающие под веками искры. Одна, две, десять, двадцать. Усталость долбилась в затылок.

– Ладно, – резко сказал Футакучи. Его реакции выглядели неправильно, неестественно, как ответы NPC в забагованной игре. Сцена пошла не так – и всё, пиши пропало. – Давай сразу в голову.

А потом он спросил:  
– Где Хината Шоё? – и вся злоба, вся усталость, всё раздражение схлопнулись внутри Тобио в крошечную чёрную дыру.

Господи, как же он заебался слышать этот вопрос.

Тобио открыл глаза и посмотрел на Футакучи. Цапнул взглядом каплю кетчупа, тонкие, сжатые в полоску губы, серьёзные глаза. Поискал в глубине чужих зрачков желание убить, которое до того легко находил в глазах дознавателей и глав мелких банд, и сколько ни вглядывался, так и не смог найти. Уголок губ у него нервно дёрнулся – контроль над собственным телом медленно шёл по пизде.

– Сорок два.

Голос подводил, как и всё остальное живое, что оставалось в Тобио – вместо ожидаемого хрипа вышел едва слышный свистящий шёпот. В груди неприятно ёкнуло и затихло, словно кто-то чиркнул спичкой и тут же задул её. 

Надо отдать Футакучи должное – в отличие от дознавателей отдела гражданской безопасности, Ойкавы, Терушимы и Дайшо, он почти не изменился в лице, услышав ответ. Сказал:  
– Смешная шутка, ценю.

И ещё:  
– Но я всё-таки надеюсь на нормальный ответ.

И ещё:  
– В правую руку, Коганегава.

Хлопок выстрела из-за глушителя был тихий, как от хлопушки с конфетти. Пуля полоснула по правой руке, едва её задев – брякнула металлом о металл, порвала одежду, опалив края. Тобио скрипнул зубами, призывая себя успокоиться, вздохнул, и в горле запершило от смога – со временем он стал только гуще; захолустный районишко тонул в нём, задыхаясь, вместе со всем своим населением. Утреннее солнце выползло из-за линии горизонта – тусклый блёкло-жёлтый круг где-то далеко наверху. Лучше не стало – всё ещё хотелось взять кого-нибудь за волосы и с размаху уебать об столешницу так, чтобы кровавое пятно и вмятина остались на ней навсегда.

– Где Хината Шоё? – переспросил Футакучи.

– Не знаю я, где он, – рыкнул Тобио. – Две недели назад он не объявился в штабе; мы не нашли его ни дома, ни у Некомы, ни на границе с Инаризаки. Потом Ойкава продал нас безопасникам, пришлось разбираться с Сейджо, стало как-то не до поисков. Захочет – вернётся.

– И почему же ты здесь, а не на разборках с Сейджо, а, ворона?

Тобио скрипнул зубами, скосил взгляд на Коганегаву – тот стоял, как ни в чём не бывало, улыбался, беззаботно уставившись в телефон.

– Даже не думай, – пропел Футакучи. – Иначе следующую получишь в лоб.

– Сейджо продали нас безопасникам. Напиздели Акире о том, что мы под предводительством Шоё планируем подорвать Стену и вытащить Японию обратно во внешний мир, и он тут же отослал всех, кого мог, чтобы запихнуть нас вне очереди на процедуру по промыванию мозгов.

Коганегава присвистнул.

– Доволен? – спросил Тобио. Футакучи кивнул, – а теперь, будь так добр, отъебись.

Плечо прошило болью, графеновые сухожилия на ладони стянуло до боли. Стоило разобрать и проверить руку, пока она не начала жить своей жизнью – особенно после выстрела. Он оглянулся и спросил:  
– Где здесь ближайший хостел?

Денег у него не было, но была возможность попросить, мобила за семь миллионов йен и, в самом крайнем случае, отличное, отточенное временем умение угрожать людям.

– У тебя же нет денег на хостел, друг, – дружелюбно улыбаясь, брякнул Коганегава.

Ствол у самого лба Тобио никуда не делся; мир вокруг словно превратился в дешёвую комедию, в которой никто не знал, как правильно играть свою роль. Футакучи махнул рукой, и пистолет исчез под деревянной стойкой; Тобио услышал, как стукнул тяжёлый металл об поверхность полки или выдвижного ящика – звук был гулкий, он эхом множился в голове, воспроизводясь заново снова и снова.

– Пойдём с нами, – мирно сказал Футакучи. Он резко изменил линию поведения, и это напрягало сильнее, чем угрозы жизни и перспектива в течение недели слушать речи пропагандистов, – обеспечу тебе сон в чистой постели и нормальную еду – в качестве извинений за предоставленные неудобства. 

В качестве извинений за предоставленные неудобства ты мог бы просто сходить на хуй, недовольно подумал Тобио, но не успел сказать что-либо вслух. В одну секунду перед глазами вспыхнуло и заискрило, а потом руку стянуло от ключицы до кончиков пальцев; паршивую имитацию нервных окончаний закоротило, и ладонь взорвалась калёной болью. Ощущения сбоили, накладываясь друг на друга и множась; едва не упав, Тобио облокотился на стену киоска и сполз по ней на влажный асфальт. Ощущение, что ему в пальцы медленно втыкают раскалённые спицы, прошивая и кожу, и плоть, и кости, с каждой секундой только росло, накладываясь на фантомную боль и всплывающие в памяти осязательные образы.

– Ты в порядке? – услышал он сквозь звон в ушах. 

Стало смешно. Мир вокруг рушился, шёл рябью и битыми пикселями, качество изображения падало до минимального, а потом и вовсе заменялось набором статичных картинок, вырванных из памяти болью. Когда она чуть-чуть отпустила и Тобио смог различать перед собой хоть что-нибудь, кроме белого шума и цветных пятен, Футакучи схватил его за здоровую руку и потянул на себя, поднимая на ноги.

– Что с тобой?

Выдохнув, Тобио сцепил зубы и досчитал до тридцати. После вдоха боль никуда не делась – только с новой силой принялась бить его по затылку, как бэттер по мячу. Тобио мог посчитать свой пульс по шуму в ушах. Футакучи стоял совсем близко, и на его лице всё так же не отражалось ничего настоящего, и оно всё так же было красивым до отвращения и всё так же невыносимо раздражало. Кукла, снова подумал Тобио. Не хватало прозрачных ниток, ведущих к рукам того, кто ею управляет. Он прохрипел:  
– Протез сбоит, – и вдруг вспомнил, где увидел Футакучи впервые. 

Это было на соревнованиях по волейболу, давным-давно, сразу после начала строительства Стены. Карасуно и Датеко тогда так и не выяснили, кто победитель, из-за землетрясения, а после него всё и вовсе покатилось к чёрту – со всеми этими отрядами, рангами, должностями и полномочиями.

В тот день, помнится, Тобио в последний раз видел море. Невыносимо хотелось увидеть его ещё раз; воспоминания того времени были настолько размытыми, что вспомнить удавалось только сухие факты или мелкие детали. Он помнил только блики на воде и крошечные кораблики на горизонте, и ещё прорву ненужных кусочков мозаики, но полная картина из них никак не желала собираться. Словно все выступающие части пазлов кто-то отрезал ножницами.

Со всем миром вокруг было точно так же.

Футакучи недовольно пробормотал что-то вроде «вечно от ворон проблемы», перехватил Тобио поудобнее и потащил вперёд, сквозь улицу. Тот спотыкался и падал, не ощущая себя целым, переставая чувствовать то свои ноги, то руки, то пальцы по отдельности, то ощущая всё сразу, включая и боль. Воспоминания мигали, как дерьмовая лампочка в фонаре, – вспыхивали и тут же исчезали, оставляя. Связи между ними не было, но Тобио пытался зацепиться хотя бы за что-нибудь, чтобы не вырубиться на ходу.

– Шоё знал кого-то из ваших, – прохрипел он, не различая, куда его ведут.

Размытые воспоминания того времени не стали чётче, но он схватился за что-то осязаемое, что-то важное, способное помочь вспомнить, что было до Стены. О событиях той давности помнило процента три от всего населения Японии, и Тобио не входил в их число.  
Шоё входил. Может быть, потому и исчез. Предположений было много, включая и самые абсурдные, вроде того, что Ойкава рассказал Акире про подрыв Стены.

– Знал, – глухо отозвался Футакучи. Он остановился; рядом зашумело. – Машина. Пригни голову.

Тобио пригнулся, но всё равно ударился обо что-то лбом, прежде чем упасть на сидение и попытаться угомонить сошедший с ума протез. Все звуки вокруг сливались в белый шум; картинка перед глазами рябила, то и дело сбиваясь в сторону прошлого, как паршивая видеозапись. Мешанина воспринимаемых одновременно образов вызывала мигрень и тошноту. Кенджи сказал что-то, хлопнул дверью и сел за руль. В салоне почти неслышно запело радио.

В какой-то момент машину тряхнуло на особо глубокой колдобине, и Тобио, наконец, сожрала темнота.

Просыпаться было тяжело. Испытываемое ощущение походило на похмелье в особо острой форме; Тобио поморщился, пытаясь сесть, но смог только дёрнуть пальцами на живой руке. Паралич не был сюрпризом, но страх всё равно стиснул пересохшее горло. Идеально-ровное полотно потолка перед глазами раздражало отсутствием деталей. Нужно было за что-то зацепиться, чтобы отвлечься от страха, но Тобио не мог повернуть голову, чтобы оглядеться, и видел только широкий белый холст, начисто лишённый трещин и пылинок. Выглядело так, словно весь видимый мир стёрли ластиком, смыли подробные картинки реальности, не оставив ни следа – ни уродливое, ни красивое, ни сложное, ни простое. Тобио сглотнул вязкую кислую слюну и попытался повернуться на бок. Не вышло.

– Футакучи? – просипел он наугад.

Вышло невнятно и очень тихо; язык распух и едва ворочался.

– Просто Кенджи, – будничным тоном ответили сбоку, совсем рядом. Зашуршала бумага, заскрипел карандашный грифель. Тобио зацепился за звуки, хотя цепляться за них было тяжелее, чем за визуальные образы. – Ты проспал неделю, спящая красавица. Я впаял тебе три пакета инфезола. Думал, ты откинешся. – Кенджи хохотнул. – «Король умер, да здравствует король!»

Тобио зарычал бы, но сил не было. Страх волнами плескался в лёгких. Двигались до сих пор только язык и пальцы – и те с трудом. Он выдохнул:  
– Пошёл к чёрту, – но получилось скорее устало, чем злобно.

Кенджи рассмеялся и снова зашуршал бумагой.

– Ты у него в гостях.

Спустя пару минут Тобио смог пошевелить рукой. Совсем чуть-чуть – но этого было достаточно, чтобы успокоиться. Он прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, утопая в бессвязных коротких мыслях, вспыхивающих, как искры. Мир вокруг казался сюрреалистичным, подтёкшим по краям, замедлившимся в одном месте и ускорившимся в другом. В последний раз Тобио чувствовал себя так под наркозом, когда ему заменяли развороченное выстрелом лёгкое и вправляли погнутые рёбра.

– Прости за пистолет, – вдруг отрывисто произнёс Кенджи. – Надо было...

– Неискренне, – перебил его Тобио.

Кенджи чиркнул карандашом по бумаге особенно громко.

– ...надо было дать Коганегаве прострелить тебе ногу, чтобы ты перестал перебивать людей. Я могу сделать это прямо сейчас, кстати, если ты не знаешь.

Он поднялся со своего места, подошёл ближе, потряс стволом у Тобио перед носом, передёрнул затвор, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить провокации, вдруг резко посерьёзнел.  
– Выглядишь не по-королевски. Больно было?

Больно – не то слово. Тобио не был уверен, что существовало подходящее описание тому ощущению, которое он переживал каждый раз, когда его искусственную половину коротило. Он заторможенно почесал подбородок, натыкаясь пальцами на редкую колючую щетину. Под ногтями остался слой грязи.

– Ага. Слушай...

– М?

– Почему безопасники думали, что вы убьёте меня?

Не то чтобы этот вопрос мучал его очень сильно – по Кенджи было понятно, что он не из тех, кто будет наматывать сопли на кулак, если дело дойдёт до драки. Тобио ждал, что он снова съехидничает, скажет что-нибудь колкое, но Кенджи ответил почти что серьёзным тоном:  
– Потому что ты уже мёртв.

– Чего?

Кенджи вздохнул – так характерно, словно это не первый раз, когда его не понимают – и вернулся обратно за стол. Сказал:  
– Шутка, – но ничего не объяснил.

Спустя пару минут, по ощущениям растянувшимся в вечность, Тобио попытался подняться, и тело всё-таки подчинилось ему. Он сел на кровати, морщась от ломоты во всём теле, потёр затёкшую шею, посмотрел на неестественно согнутый протез и только потом огляделся. 

Комната вокруг была обычной, обставленной почти по-спартански: кровать, стол, стул, тумбочка, светодиодная лента вместо лампочки, гирляндами висящая на стенах. На тумбочке стоял стакан с водой; Тобио схватил его дрожащими пальцами и в пару глотков осушил, едва не подавившись. Вода была горьковатой и сильно отдавала чем-то медицинским. Тобио цапнул взглядом мольберт с натянутым на него холстом в углу возле окна, кактус на подоконнике, разрисованные полупрозрачной краской углы оконных стёкол, за которыми возвышалась Стена во всём её ужасающем величии – серая, огромная, полностью закрывающая обзор на всё, кроме неба.

Время, когда её ещё строили, Тобио помнил плохо – чёткими образами оставались разве что соревнования, прогулки у побережья да далёкая ровная линия горизонта, где небо переходило в воду.

– Отсюда не видно море, – сказал он, повернувшись к Кенджи.

Тот дёрнулся так, словно его ударили, и чуть ссутулился. Согласился:  
– Не видно.

Тобио помолчал. Попытался разогнуть механическую руку – она никак не подавалась; не то внутренние болты зацепились за что-то, не то слишком сильно перетянуло жилы. Измерил шагами комнату по диагонали. Заглянул за плечо Кенджи, но не успел рассмотреть рисунки – тот тут же перевернул все лежащие на столе листы обратной стороной и спросил почти раздражённо:  
– Любопытство сгубило кошку, ты знаешь об этом?

– Я не кошка, – пожал плечом Тобио, придавив к столу катящийся к краю карандаш. – Есть отвёртка? Маленькая крестовая. Или нож.

Кенджи вздохнул, не задавая вопросов, покопался в ящике стола и выудил оттуда тупой перочинный ножик. Протянул, не оборачиваясь, и сказал тоном едким, как кислота:  
– Будешь нападать – не бей в спину. Это подло и не по-королевски.

Тобио дёрнулся. В груди поднялась тонкая, мерзкая злоба, стало даже почти по-детски обидно, непонятно только, за что. Титула короля Тобио не заслуживал уже больше семи лет, – с тех пор, как он впервые встретился с Шоё – но прозвище осталось, запомнилось, оставшись у людей на слуху, и всё ещё чертовски раздражало. Тот факт, что все, кому надо, знали о нём, только подливал масла в огонь.

– Замолчи.

Кенджи рассмеялся.

– Сию минуту, сир! Ещё что-нибудь?

Тобио промолчал. Поджав губы, он сел обратно на кровать, с горем пополам стянул с себя толстовку, морщась от запаха грязи и пота, и принялся ковыряться ножом в болтах на ладони.

Протез не был обтянут кожей – с кожей его было бы сложнее разбирать и чистить детали изнутри. Тобио медленно выкручивал винтики, вправлял шарниры и распутывал стянутые жилы, стараясь не материться от фантомной боли и неудобства и благодаря вселенную за то, что система ощущений отключилась от перегрузки. Нож то и дело соскальзывал с резьбы, норовя полоснуть по коже.

Тобио огляделся и понял, что пропустил момент, когда Кенджи повернулся к нему и принялся пялиться, продолжая вырисовывать что-то почти вслепую. Его лицо выглядело всё таким же обычным, только чуть более неухоженным и усталым – под глазами залегли тени, светлая кожа стала слегка бледнее.

Тобио поёжился, опуская взгляд обратно на полуразобранную ладонь. Держать нож в левой руке было всё ещё неудобно.

– Откуда? – прямо спросил Кенджи, кивнув на протез. – Недавнее же... – он запнулся, подбирая подходящее слово, – приобретение.

Тобио хмыкнул, разобрав межзапястные шарниры и отложив полностью открученную ладонь на кровать рядом с собой. Махнул металлической культёй с висящими лентами графеновых жил. Приобретение, да? Наверное, самое паршивое за всю его жизнь, если не считать рекрутский билет в отдел гражданской безопасности.

– Руку снесло взрывом лет пять назад, – сказал Тобио. – Вместе с рёбрами, лёгким и всем прилегающим – повезло, что живой остался. В реабилитационке при ОГБ предложили поставить экспериментальный протез – я согласился.

Он вздохнул. Глухая усталость висела на плечах свинцовой рубашкой; отчаянно хотелось действий, на которые не было сил. Хотелось вернуться назад, в родной район, но там всё ещё рыскали безопасники и Сейджо, от которых невозможно укрыться. Хотелось ударить Ойкаву, хотелось навестить мать, хотелось встретиться с Хитокой, хотелось найти Шоё. Тобио опустил голову и принялся разбирать предплечье. Ладонь дрожала.

Когда нож в очередной раз соскользнул с резьбы, он громко выругался. Пальцы не слушались; синяк от иглы на сгибе локтя едва ощутимо саднил, вызывая желание залезть под кожу и вытащить оттуда запёкшуюся кровь.

– Так ты всё ещё не научился работать левой рукой? – спросил Кенджи.

Его ехидный тон в этот раз был почти ласковым. Тобио нахмурился, стискивая в кулаке здоровую ладонь. Он вдруг осознал, что за прошедшие пять лет ни разу не находился в полном одиночестве. Рядом всегда кто-то был, кто-то постоянно лез в личную жизнь и личное пространство, ставил вещи на другие полки, нагло расхаживал по квартире, совал пальцы в клетку к хомячку и часами распинался о котах и лисицах. Тобио злился, ворчал и иногда просил вселенную об одиночестве.

Зря.  
Впрочем, Тобио много что делал зря.

– Мне помогали.

Кенджи хмыкнул и прищурился, играя бровями.

– Заткнись, – рыкнул Тобио, едва он попытался открыть рот, – ради бога, Футакучи Кенджи, завали ебало или я ударю тебя.

Громкий смех отразился от стен комнаты едва слышным эхом. Кенджи чиркнул на бумаге что-то ещё, а потом отложил её на стол, перевернув чистой стороной вверх, бросил карандаш в ящик стола и поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь.

– Давай я тебе помогу? – спросил он. Поднял руки, повертел ими перед Тобио, мол, смотри, всё чисто, никакого подвоха. – Я серьёзно, если что. Ты так ещё полдня промучаешься, а я есть хочу.

Тобио нахмурился, оглядывая его с головы до пят, и кивнул.

– Веришь мне? – улыбнулся Кенджи.

И о, – эта улыбка была настоящей. Правильной. Обезоруживающей. У него была ямочка на левой щеке и смешной прищур; глаза, чуть прикрытые ресницами, блестели. Тобио хмыкнул:  
– Если бы ты хотел меня убить, я бы не проснулся, – и хлопнул ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. – Вызвался помогать – давай, помогай, чего стоишь?

Кенджи сел рядом, и Тобио с долей недоверия глянул на его руки – широкие, с длинными пальцами, начисто лишённые шрамов или даже царапин, словно искусственную кожу натянули на живые кости, жилы и мышцы. Может быть, так и было. Серые с металлическим блеском пятна от карандаша пачкали половину правой ладони.

– Разрешите поковыряться в ваших внутренностях, сеньор, – шепнул Кенджи, ухмыльнувшись, и взялся за нож.

Тобио раздражённо повёл плечами. Желание уехать обратно к себе возросло втрое, покинуть комнату – вчетверо.

– Делай, что хочешь, – гаркнул он.

Кенджи прищурился.

– Прямо-таки всё, что хочу?

Все эти шуточки и иносказания бесили, но не так сильно, как могли бы; это был не настолько злой юмор, чтобы обращать на него большое внимание. Тобио вздохнул и тут же поморщился – в груди резануло гулкой болью, растёкшейся до кончиков пальцев.

– Только с рукой, – сказал он хрипло и тут же перевёл тему: – Откуда у тебя инфезол?

Кенджи молчал, поглощённый распутыванием жил и выкручиванием болтов, и Тобио залип в воздух перед собой, не надеясь на ответ. В голове у него словно бы что-то плавилось – такое ощущение возникало из-за духоты в комнате, тусклого дневного света и лекарств, подмешанных в воду. На покрывале рядом медленно росла гора деталей, больше напоминавших сейчас замысловатый детский конструктор.

– Прикарманил, – ответил Кенджи. – Я полгода пахал на заводе, где его производили. Ты должен был видеть его по дороге сюда.

– Ты двадцать минут думал, как мне ответить? – фыркнул Тобио, с трудом вспомнив, о чём был вопрос. Заворчал: – Вместо того, чтобы впаивать мне сомнительные дозы сомнительного препарата, мог бы просто вызвать скорую. Или отвезти меня в больницу. Ты же не врач; врачи лучше знают, что делать в таких ситуациях.

Кенджи хохотнул. Отложив последний болтик, он принялся разбирать спутанные жилы и стянутые детали, осторожно складывая одну за другой на покрывало рядом с собой. Тобио на секунду задумался о том, как будет собирать их воедино одной рукой, и тут же оставил эту мысль на потом.

– Подумай своей умной головой, – Кенджи перешёл на елейный тон и задумчиво мазнул пальцами по ключице Тобио там, где протез примыкал к живой коже, – врачи спросили бы, кто ты. Спросили бы, есть ли у тебя страховка, местный ли ты, есть ли у тебя деньги на дальнейшее лечение. Напиздели бы тебе с три короба о том, сколько всего надо лечить. И, в конце концов, какая-нибудь миловидная медсестричка, или добродушный доктор, или даже они оба одновременно позвонили бы безопасникам и сказали, что у них в больнице находится некая ужасно подозрительная личность без документов. Я думаю, то, что в ОГБ очень любят подозрительных личностей, для тебя не новость.

Он был прав в каждом своём слове, и потому злиться было совершенно бессмысленно, но Тобио злился – на него за находчивость, на себя за тупость, на собственную злость – за существование. Тобио никогда не славился терпением и умением уживаться с новыми людьми. Его максимумом даже в лучшие времена была разве что холодная вежливость, и сейчас от этой вежливости остались лишь поеденные неприятностями кости.

Последние недели три он был как струна, готовая вот-вот порваться – от готовности встретить что угодно за следующим поворотом, от готовности быть пойманным безопасниками, от неизвестности, от серости окружающего пространства, от одиночества, в конце концов. Его никак не могло отпустить тревожное чувство опасности, поджидающей повсюду. Поэтому, когда Кенджи сказал:  
– Успокойся, ворона, – Тобио всё-таки взорвался и от всей души ударил его по лицу.

Рука отозвалась болью – вместе с плечом, ключицей и парой рёбер. Боль, в отличие от удовлетворения, не была для Тобио чем-то особенным и редким, поэтому, проигнорировав её, он ударил Кенджи снова. Тот даже не дёрнулся. Спросил только:  
– Полегчало? – и от тона его голоса по загривку Тобио побежали мурашки.

Он моргнул. Кенджи лежал на покрывале, голова его свешивалась с кровати; ссаженая скула на его лице выглядела, как яркое пятно краски на пустом холсте; с носа текло, кровь капала на светлый кафель по капле в секунду. Он резко дёрнул за одну из графеновых лент.

– Больно?

Тобио покачал головой.

– Жаль. Стоило всё-таки шмальнуть тебе по ногам пару раз, – обиженно булькнул Кенджи. – Я к тебе по-человечески, а ты меня мутузишь, как грушу. Я ведь и сдачи дать могу, если что, терпение не железное.

– Ну дай.

Кенджи приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Тобио, как на придурка, а потом рассмеялся. Сказал, смахнув с себя напускную обиду:  
– Позже. Пойдём поедим, – и слез с кровати, тыльной стороной ладони утерев кровь с носа. – Ничего, если мы оставим всё это, – он кивнул на детали протеза, – здесь? Тебе нормально будет левой? С палочками справишься?

– Справлюсь, – прохрипел Тобио.

Поведение Кенджи вызывало у него недоумение и ступор; он не привык к подобному отношению и понятия не имел, как на него реагировать. Он шагнул из комнаты следом за Кенджи и застыл посреди крохотной кухни, не зная, куда себя деть.

– Коганегава сожрал всё, что было в холодильнике, – протянул тот, – придётся подождать. Можешь пока сходить в душ, – Кенджи махнул рукой в сторону ванной, – а то воняешь не по-королевски. Полотенца в шкафу, бери любое, кроме красного. Чистая бритва есть в ящике под раковиной.

Тобио поджал губы и прошагал в ванную. В зеркале над раковиной отражался кто-то совсем на него не похожий. Щетина, синяки под глазами и впалые щёки делали Тобио старше лет на двадцать; без веса цельнометаллической правой руки он кренился влево и терял равновесие даже когда просто стоял.

Мыться в таком состоянии было раздражающе неудобно. Тобио едва не навернулся, вставая под душ, с горем пополам вымыл голову, трижды порезался, пока брился, – левая рука всё ещё отказывалась работать так же легко, как правая, да ещё и дрожала, как у старика.

– Вау, – сказал Кенджи, когда Тобио выполз из ванной в кое-как повязанном на бёдрах полотенце, пахнущий, наконец, не потом, смогом и грязью, а шампунем и мылом, – оказывается, ты можешь выглядеть красиво. Садись, еда вот-вот приедет.

Через несколько минут в крохотную кухню влетел Коганегава – нагруженный пакетами, с телефоном, прижатым к уху плечом, и улыбкой во всё лицо. Он ударился лбом об притолоку, приветственно кланяясь, поставил пакеты с едой на стол, снова поклонился и ушёл восвояси, громко и выразительно отвечая кому-то по ту сторону линии связи.

– Вы живёте вместе? – спросил Тобио.

И сам себя одёрнул: это не твоё дело, придурок. Сейчас не время.

– Иногда, – кивнул Кенджи, усмехнувшись, – своей квартиры у него нет, поэтому он курсирует по нашим. Я за ним, вроде как, присматриваю.

Он вытащил из пакетов контейнеры с едой и схватился за палочки.

– Приятного аппетита! Не ешь слишком много, ворона, если не хочешь выблевать это всё через пару минут.

Тобио поморщился и опустил взгляд на крошечную порцию овощного салата в контейнере. Буркнул:  
– Приятного аппетита, – и принялся за еду.

Позже он вернулся к чистке протеза – собрал и вымыл все детали, смазал шарниры, распутал узлы на жилах. Кенджи сидел напротив и так же, как и в прошлый раз, царапал бумагу карандашом, не отрывая от Тобио взгляда. Ссадина у него на скуле превратилась в крупный фиолетовый синяк, заткнутый салфетками нос опух.

– Покажи, – сказал Тобио, – что ты там рисуешь.

Кенджи поджал губы, оглядел то, что у него получилось, словно решая, стоит ли это кому-то показывать, и перевернул лист, положив его к себе на колени. На белой бумаге множеством мелких штрихов был нарисован хмурый японец в пухлой европейской короне и отороченной мехом накидке. Тобио выдохнул.  
С рисунка на него смотрел он сам.

– Красиво.

Кенджи вежливо улыбнулся.

– Благодарю. Можно я порисую тебя ещё?

Тобио пожал плечами, – ему было почти что всё равно – и Кенджи затих, снова схватившись за карандаш. Тишина, повисшая в комнате, не была неловкой или угрожающей, но Тобио ощущал себя слегка неуютно после всего того шума, в котором жил на протяжении последних восьми лет. Кенджи был тихим, почти неконфликтным, если не обращать внимание на ехидство и едкий сарказм, он легко обманывал и легко исчезал из памяти. Тобио не мог понять, что в нём было настоящим, а что – наносным; был ли он насквозь пропитан фальшью или, наоборот, почти полностью честен, и это выбивало из колеи и заставляло нервничать.

Из приоткрытого окна тянуло холодом и чуть-чуть дымом; ветер трепал серые занавески и сквозняком гулял по полу. Тобио поджал под себя ноги, поправив на бёдрах сползающее полотенце, глянул на часы – до окончания запущенной стирки оставалось почти сорок минут – и упал на спину, раскинув руки.

Побег выгорел, у него появилось время подождать, пока всё уляжется, и продумать план, но думать не получалось. Тобио нашарил среди валяющихся на покрывале деталей свой телефон, включил его и уставился в экран блокировки. Звонить кому-то отсюда могло быть небезопасно. Он медленно набрал номер и ткнул на кнопку вызова.

Гудки в тишине казались излишне громкими – их можно было услышать, кажется, даже за дверью. Тобио отсчитал шесть, смирился с тем, что не дозвонится, но на седьмом они всё-таки оборвались коротким «алло».

– Хитока, – сказал он. В трубке охнули так отчётливо и громко, что он поморщился. – Можешь говорить?

– Могу, – заикнувшись, ответила она. И тут же громко, быстро зашептала: – Где ты? Нет, не говори, тебя ищет весь город... ОГБ тут всех на уши подняли, когда ты ушёл! Ребята разъехались, за них не беспокойся; я ничего не слышала только про Шоё. Саэко пытается выяснить, кто и зачем начал всю эту истерию с облавами, но у неё пока ничего и никого, кроме Ойкавы. Ты как? Нормально добрался? Всё хорошо?

Тобио улыбнулся. От звука голоса Хитоки и хороших новостей в голове прояснилось, перед глазами встало её улыбчивое лицо, ямочки на пухлых щеках и короткие пшеничные косички. Она всегда выглядела, как младшеклассница, особенно рядом с ним или Дайчи, но и он, и Дайчи порой чувствовали себя младшеклассниками по сравнению с ней.

– Порядок, – ответил Тобио. – У тебя всё нормально?

Она хихикнула в трубку:  
– Всё хорошо, Тобио! – голос был счастливый-счастливый, – Юи сделала мне предложение. Мы расписались, но не праздновали, потому что вы все разъехались, а без вашего шума и праздник – не праздник.

Тобио прикрыл глаза. Под веками, словно отпечатанный, всплыл образ Мичимии, держащей Хитоку за руку. Раньше их отношения казались ему очередной головной болью, выносящей мозг историей, о которой говорят все знакомые, но здесь, у Стены, воспоминание о них оказалось тёплым, как шерстяной свитер.

– Будет время придумать вам подарок, – хрипло сказал Тобио. – Ладно, мне пора.

– Звони ещё!

Он положил трубку и вдруг осознал, что в идее залечь на дно и не отсвечивать несколько недель было ещё более раздражающим, чем бездействие. Изоляция. В Сендае Тобио казалось, что отдохнуть от всех раздражающих придурков, настырно лезущих в его жизнь, – хорошая перспектива, но на деле она оказалась безрадостной, раздражающей и унылой. Жужжащая, как стая мух, серость забиралась под кожу и чесалась там желанием что-нибудь сделать, с кем-нибудь поговорить, разругаться, подраться. Обнять.

Тобио полистал новости в интернете, поразбирал свои мысли, бездумно пялясь в потолок, повертел вещи в левой руке, пока её не свело от усталости. Прошло всего полчаса, когда ему окончательно надоело лежать без дела в абсолютной тишине.

– Скажи что-нибудь.

Кенджи отнял взгляд от рисунка.

– Да, Ваше Величество? – съёрничал он. – Чего изволите?

Тобио закрыл рот прежде, чем с языка слетело очередное «заткнись». Вздохнул. Сел на кровати. Попросил почти вежливо:  
– Поговори со мной.

– О чём? – буднично спросил Кенджи, утыкаясь обратно в рисунок.

Он то и дело поднимал взгляд обратно на Тобио, но продолжал молчать. Это была очередная провокация, и она легко обставляла по эффективности все предыдущие, потому что бесила до зубовного скрежета и желания встать и уйти на улицу прямо в одном полотенце. Плевать, что там холодно и людно.

– О чём угодно, – рыкнул Тобио.

Кенджи ухмыльнулся, на ощупь доставая из ящика ластик. Спросил будничным тоном:  
– Серьёзно? От погоды на улице до твоих сексуальных девиаций? – и, когда Тобио, не думая, ответил «да», продолжил: – Тогда мы можем рассказать друг другу о себе, – он задумался, приложив карандаш к губам, – скажем, я люблю мятное мороженое, кислый мармелад и тайскую кухню. Какую еду любишь ты?

Тобио фыркнул. Диалог обещал быть по-детски глупым, но он был не против, пока это убивало тишину и смягчало раздражение от бездействия. К тому же, Кенджи был интересным – насколько может быть интересным человек, живущий в двух шагах от Стены.

– Карри со свининой, данго, итальянскую кухню. Пойдёт? – Кенджи кивнул. – С начальной школы и до второго курса я играл в волейбол.

– А потом? – Кенджи поднял голову, оглядел Тобио с головы до пят и снова взялся за карандаш. – Я играл в волейбол только в средней и старшей школе. Отец запихнул меня в медицинский, и я просидел там почти четыре года, не особо понимая, зачем.

– А потом меня чуть не отчислили за долги по матанализу, – Тобио усмехнулся, – и волейболом пришлось пожертвовать ради судорожной зубрёжки. Я дипломированный инженер-механик, но знаний в этой области у меня меньше, чем в опыте убийства людей.

За окном громко каркнула ворона. Она сидела прямо на подоконнике, по ту сторону стекла, большая, чёрная с проседью. Тобио подумал было, что это галлюцинация, но Кенджи швырнул ластиком в окно, и она отшатнулась, падая в ветер и смог, и улетела, хлопая крыльями.

– У меня нет диплома, – сказал он, поднимаясь и шагая за ластиком, – но я два года подряд оперировал якудза, – он начал загибать пальцы, – вышивал на них крестиком, несколько раз бил людям татуировки, работал гипнотизёром, оператором телефона доверия и наёмным убийцей, трижды играл принцессу Кагую в деревенском театре. Однажды готовил человечину. И рисовать ещё умею.

Кенджи кивнул в сторону засыпанного рисунками стола и вернулся на место. Тобио присвистнул. 

– Заслуги похлеще, чем у тех, кого я ловил, когда был безопасником. Ты вообще человек?

Тот рассмеялся, вскинув голову. Ответил шутливо:  
– Нет, – но в глазах сверкнула серьёзность, от которой мурашки побежали по загривку. – Я робот-андроид, созданный для порабощения человечества.

Тобио застыл, нахмурившись, на миг, а потом ругнулся сквозь зубы.

– Чушь.

– Но ты ведь поверил, – с ликованием в голосе возразил Кенджи.

– Всего на секунду.

Он пожал плечами, зевнул и потянулся, разминая шею и плечи. Сказал сквозь зевок:  
– Секунда – тоже неплохо.

Тобио не стал с ним спорить. Он поднялся, прошагал в ванную, вытащил из сушки штаны с трусами, оделся и вернулся обратно. Плюхнулся на кровать, сгребая детали протеза поближе к себе, поискал взглядом нож, дёрнулся, услышав, как телефон пиликнул уведомлением. Потянул за графеновую жилу, морщась от неприятного шороха.

– Могу помочь собрать твою руку, – брякнул Кенджи. – Если ты не собираешься больше бить меня по лицу.

Он улыбался уголками губ, глядя в рисунок. Тобио вспыхнул. Сказал как можно ровнее:  
– Не буду.

Кенджи убрал рисунок на стол, положил карандаш в ящик, плавно поднялся со стула и потянулся. Оранжевый солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь прорехи в Стене, падал на него полосами. Он шагнул к кровати, и остатки света стекли с него, оставшись лужей на полу, а потом погасли, и комната снова стала серой.

– С чего начать? – спросил Кенджи, и Тобио протянул ему нужные детали и болты. – Можем продолжить тот диалог, если хочешь.

– О себе?

– Ага. Ты был безопасником. Расскажешь про это?

Тобио усмехнулся. Вспоминать о своей работе в отделе было почти смешно – это был тот самый неправильный выбор в его жизни, поворот не туда, после которого всё покатилось в бездну со скоростью близкой к скорости звука.

– Их учредили спустя год после строительства Стены. Они платили неплохие деньги за то, что ты просто числишься в списках рекрутов, к тому же, толкали крутые речи про то, как хорошо и правильно – помогать блюсти безопасность на улицах и вообще, вот мы и повелись на это.

– Мы?

– Много кто. Шоё тоже там побывал. По первости, когда работы не было, туда вступили вообще все. – Тобио указал на нужные детали, наблюдая за тем, как чужие пальцы медленно перебирают графеновые ленты, вплетая их в механизм. – Потом начались первые студенческие протесты, и нас заставили пахать – большая часть тут же свалила, списки стали короче, отпускаемые деньги – больше. Мне тогда деньги были важнее, чем возможность лишний раз полежать на диване – я боялся вылететь с бюджета и копил на то, чтобы оплатить обучение. Шоё не ушёл, потому что, вроде как, соперничал со мной. Единственная девушка в нашей команде, Мичимия, пыталась заработать на лечение своей бабушки. Но на самом деле многие из тех, кто остался, просто были мудаками.

Он стиснул одну из деталей в кулаке чуть ли не до хруста; Кенджи потянулся за ней, невесомо провёл пальцами по запястью, заставляя разжать пальцы. Тобио продолжил:  
– Им доставляло приходить на протестные акции и пиздить людей палками без зазрения совести. Доёбываться на улицах. Проверять на вшивость каждого, кто криво посмотрит. Многие ушли после первых серьёзных действий – тогда ещё можно было просто уйти, и никто бы тебя не остановил. А потом случилась реорганизация, и мы с Шоё каким-то чудом оказались, – он сделал глубокий вдох и выдал, не прерываясь: – капитанами патрульных отрядов отдела гражданской безопасности в городе Сендай, префектуре Мияги, на участке ноль-три. 

Кенджи тускло рассмеялся.

– Недурно, правда? – фыркнул Тобио. – Уйти просто так было уже нельзя; правила стали жёстче, задания сложнее. Пахло пиздецом, если честно, но я тогда верил, что мне любой пиздец по колено. Где-то полгода спустя безопасники превратились в специальный орган по вычислению, преследованию и поимке противников изоляции. Собачья работа. 

– Как ты ушёл оттуда?

– Шоё вытащил. Реорганизация поделила нас на отряды, и мы просто сбились в один и через некоторое время ушли, забрав с собой всех желающих. Наши хорошие знакомые из Токио сделали точно так же, их знакомые откуда-то ещё – тоже, и так далее. Из-за массовости нас не стали ловить и насильно запихивать обратно, просто задавили конфликт и слухи, и успокоились. Кто-то после этого даже вернулся, чтобы работать на отдел. Позже, где-то через год, нас попытались убить по отдельности, но, как видишь, ничего не вышло.

Кенджи хмыкнул и продолжил молча собирать детали воедино. Тобио задумался, вслушиваясь в его дыхание, и вздрогнул, когда он вдруг заговорил:  
– Я был за Стеной.

– Чего?

– Все работающие сейчас на Стене были за ней. Нас специально проводили туда, – он поёжился, и в глазах мелькнуло что-то холодное, как змеиная чешуя, – промывали мозги. Знаешь, садят на стул перед самой водой, включают какую-то дрянь, вроде белого шума, и растягивают два часа на вечность, повторяя тебе, что нужно быть послушной сторожевой псиной. Первые минут двадцать сопротивляешься и не веришь, но потом в голове как будто что-то ломается, и – бам – ты становишься тем, кем тебе говорят стать. Со стороны это выглядит, как магия.

Кенджи отложил детали и вздохнул, запрокидывая голову. Размял шею, похрустел пальцами, – Тобио заметил, что руки у него мелко, едва заметно дрожали – и зевнул. Продолжил:  
– Я тоже повёлся. Это не меняет тебя полностью, ты остаёшься тем же человеком и любишь те же вещи, но как только видишь что-то определённое – мы зовём это триггером – всё то, что в тебя установили за Стеной, включается и заменяет твои мысли. Со мной тоже так было, но со временем отпустило – мне, можно сказать, повезло.

Он затих снова. Тобио молчал тоже, не зная, что сказать, и Кенджи вновь взялся за детали, задумчиво перебирая пальцами искусственные жилы, суставы и кости.

– Всего на Стене в этом районе работает человек триста, – сказал он чуть погодя, – по двадцать на три КПП, по шесть на каждое окно и все остальные в качестве охраны по периметру, и у всех начисто отшибло способность нормально думать. Ну, кроме нас, Датеко. Нас таких человек десять, не больше.

Он начал загибать пальцы, перебирая имена про себя. Уточнил:  
– Двенадцать, если точнее.

– Почему вы не ушли? – спросил Тобио. – Вам перебраться через Стену проще, чем кому-либо другому.

– А куда идти? У меня ни денег, ни образования, ни даже возможности сделать себе новые документы. Переезжать куда-то, чтобы существовать на правах нелегала и выпрашивать еду? Нет, спасибо. Со всеми остальными то же самое.

– По-твоему, лучше жить взаперти?

Кенджи невесело рассмеялся.

– По-моему, лучше сделать в доме ремонт, чем искать себе новый.

Он поднялся, чтобы включить свет, и вернулся обратно. Застыл у окна, поскрёб ногтем краску по углам стекла. Произнёс бесцветно:  
– Едва ли у кого-то из нас получилось бы сбежать – слишком много там охраны. Повезёт, если будут стрелять в голову, а не по ногам. Лучше умереть, чем снова жить с триггером в башке.

Он поморщился, потёр ладонями усталое лицо, нацепил на лицо кривую улыбку, отводя взгляд. Прошелестел:  
– Некоторые используют это как способ самоубийства. Ты либо умираешь, либо становишься трудолюбивой патриотичной псиной.

Тобио нахмурился.

– То есть, попытайся я уйти за Стену, ты бы убил меня?

На лице Кенджи на секунду вспыхнул испуг – и тут же погас. Он усмехнулся, пожал плечами, потёр заднюю сторону шеи. Сказал:  
– Конечно, убил бы, – но голос дрогнул на середине фразы.

Тобио промолчал. Кенджи корпел над сборкой его ладони, взгляд у него затуманился, тени от ресниц легли на скулы. Фиолетовый синяк стал ещё темнее и больше. Тобио прикоснулся к нему пальцами и замер. Кенджи поднял голову.

– Что?

– Ничего.

– Серьёзно?

– Почему ты помог мне? – спросил Тобио, торопливо отдёргивая пальцы. – Мы же едва знакомы. Почему ты не убил меня, если мог и был должен?

Кенджи поморщился.

– Я не был должен, – отчеканил он. – Ты не пытался уйти за Стену; ты к ней даже близко не подходил. А помог я тебе, потому что не мог бросить подыхать на улице. Нравится такой ответ?

– Зачем ты искал Шоё?

– Его искал Аоне, а не я. Я просто пытался помочь.

– Зачем Аоне искал Шоё?

Кенджи скрипнул зубами.

– Понятия не имею, – он отложил нож на тумбочку и осмотрел собранную руку. – Всё? Она должна работать.

Тобио покачал головой и повернулся к нему спиной; поскрёб ногтями здоровой руки по крошечной панели под лопаткой, поморщился от хрусткой боли в мышцах.

– Открой панель. Там переключатель. Видишь?

На секунду он почувствовал тепло чужих пальцев у самого позвоночника, а потом услышал знакомый щелчок открываемой панели. Раньше всё это делал Шоё. Или Хитока. Или Мичимия. С почти-незнакомцем за спиной было до ужаса неуютно – даже если Тобио знал, что его не собираются бить ножом в спину.

– Вижу.

– В какую сторону он повёрнут?

– Почему ты веришь мне? – пробурчал Кенджи себе под нос.

Тобио ощутил его дыхание у себя на коже; по позвоночнику вверх пробежались мурашки. Стало неловко и неуютно, некстати вспомнился Аки – его первая и единственная попытка в отношения с парнями, начавшаяся на третьем году старшей школы и закончившаяся на выпускном. Аки был бесконечно милым, мягким и вечно испуганным, и Тобио часто сравнивал его с девчонкой с самого начала их шестилетнего знакомства. 

Кенджи вообще ничем не напоминал девчонку, не был милым и довольно сильно раздражал. Тобио знал его около восьми часов, в течение трёх из которых сильно сомневался в собственной безопасности.

Думать о чём-то подобном было попросту глупо.

– Ты не убил меня до сих пор, – сказал Тобио.

– А должен был?

– Не знаю. Я бы убил тебя, будь на твоём месте. Так в какую сторону повёрнут переключатель?

Кенджи вздохнул, и его дыхание снова коснулось кожи Тобио – тот вздрогнул и сжал зубы, приказывая себе и своему сердцу успокоиться. Было страшно, но он боялся не удара в спину, а непонятно чего. Собственной реакции, наверное.

– В правую.

– Поверни в левую. Только помедленнее, ладно? – Тобио вздохнул, приготовившись к боли. – Я могу дёргаться, так что если что – держи.

Тёплая ладонь коснулась живого плеча и чуть сжала. Первые мелкие искры боли потекли по нервам, в грудной клетке, с правой стороны, почти неслышно, но ощутимо загудел сложный механизм. Боль нарастала; Тобио зашипел, когда она коснулась локтя и кончиков пальцев, резко дёрнулся, когда резануло по внутренней стороне предплечья. Пальцы на живом плече сжались сильнее, ощутимо огладили кожу. 

– Тише, – сказал Кенджи.

Голос у него был хриплый и тихий, мягкий настолько, что его, казалось, можно было потрогать. Тобио зацепился за ощущение тяжёлой ладони на плече, стиснул зубы и резко выдохнул, когда переключатель со щелчком встал на место. Боль ещё раз ошпарила нервы и медленно угасла. Он прикрыл глаза и позволил себе ссутулиться. Прохрипел, ощущая, как голос всё ещё подрагивает от пережитой боли:  
– Спасибо.

Тёплая ладонь ещё раз огладила плечо и тут же исчезла.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

Тобио посмотрел на протез, попробовал пошевелить пальцами – они повиновались так же быстро и легко, как и раньше, но ощущения после перезагрузки приходили с задержкой. Он потянулся к стакану, стоявшему на тумбочке, поднял его, сжал в пальцах, поставил на место. Валявшийся на кровати телефон вновь мигнул уведомлением.

– Безопасники прочитают всё, что тебе пишут, – будничным тоном сказал Кенджи.

– Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю.

Надев толстовку и взяв в руки телефон, Тобио открыл непрочитанное сообщение и уставился в мешанину иероглифов и тупых оранжевых смайликов. Такое количество улыбок-скобочек, непонятных значков и совершенно не к месту оставленных многоточий он видел впервые. Текст был бессвязным, и единственным, что в нём имело смысл, было название местного парка – того самого, к слову, в котором Тобио встретился с Коганегавой и Кенджи.

Тобио дёрнулся, когда телефон пиликнул ещё одним уведомлением, и уставился во второе сообщение с того же номера, на этот раз кристально понятное и начисто лишённое скобочек, смайликов и многоточий.

«купи мне хот-дог друже  
без горчицы»

Следом за ним пришло третье.

«п р я м о с е й ч а с ~ ~ ~»

Выругавшись, Тобио метнулся к окну. Прохожие, кажущиеся крошечными на фоне Стены, шли мимо; краешек парка был виден справа, но сколько бы Тобио не пялился взглядом на пустую лавочку и вылезающий из-за стоящей рядом высотки торговый центр, ничего не менялось. За ним никто не следил; никто не знал, что он здесь; безопасники не передумали передавать его жизнь уполномоченным по охране Стены.

– Что случилось?

Кенджи возник за спиной, как призрак, оттеснил Тобио от окна, открыл его, высунувшись наружу. Осмотрелся. Телефон пиликнул ещё одним сообщением.

«давай быстрее я не буду долго ждать  
друг твоего друга твой друг не так ли так чего ты ждёшь  
(я друг твоего друга)  
я расскажу тебе пару сказок»

Тобио ещё раз глянул в сторону парка, цапнул взглядом профиль Кенджи, почти полностью высунувшегося из окна. Дёрнул его на себя за шиворот, поймал за талию, едва не теряя равновесие, и тут же отпустил. Буркнул:  
– Навернёшься, – и, положив телефон в карман, пошёл в сторону прихожей.

Его ботинки стояли на полке и выглядели, кажется, чище, чем были. Тобио хмыкнул себе под нос, обулся, то и дело поглядывая на телефон, и схватился за ручку входной двери. Позади зашуршали шаги.

– Эй.

Он обернулся и поймал летящую ему в голову связку ключей. Кенджи в два шага оказался слишком близко, занял оставшееся пространство в тесной даже для одного человека прихожей, положил ладонь Тобио на плечо, улыбнулся едко-едко, прищурив потемневшие глаза.

– Решишь остаться – не снимай комнату. Возвращайся сюда.

Тот фыркнул и поёжился. «Возвращайся» залезло ему под рёбра и цапнуло полимерное сердце когтями.

– Ещё чего, – буркнул Тобио.

И, сунув ключи в карман и накинув куртку, шагнул за дверь.

На улице воняло дымом и чем-то затхлым – тянуло от завода неподалёку. Медикал Механика, подумал Тобио, спасибо Господу, что не выглядит, как утюг. Он усмехнулся, спрятав усмешку под ладонью, почесал нос и, поёжившись от холода, забирающегося под одежду, шагнул в сторону парка.

У закрытого ларька с фаст-фудом никого не было. Было тихо, если не считать вой Стены и заводских труб, выливающих на город тонны помоев под видом водяного пара. Деревья не фильтровали вонь, напротив, – тут пасло ещё сильнее, чем у подъезда. Создавалось ощущение, что половина района просто вымерла и мирно гнила теперь где-то неподалёку горой грязных, не сложенных в пакеты трупов. Тобио уже видел такую картину однажды.

И не хотел бы видеть снова.

– Йоу, – послышалось за спиной. – Ты, оказывается, доверчивый малый, Тобио-чан.

Тобио резко обернулся, наугад хватая металлическими пальцами чужую шею. Перед носом очутилась перекрашенная единорожья морда – силиконовая маска, из тех, что повсюду продаются на фестивалях. Вид окровавленного рога и обведённой ярко-красным пасти жизнерадостности не прибавлял; Тобио прикинул, кто мог быть под маской, но в голову ничего не приходило. Память ворочалась медленно, как ленивое животное.

– Эй, эй, – донеслось из-под маски, – гонца, принёсшего королю хорошие новости, убивать не принято!

Стиснув пальцы на чужом горле ещё сильнее, Тобио нахмурился. Голос был до глухого раздражения знакомым, от его звука тянуло не то свалить подальше, не то ввязаться в драку. Это был голос человека, в котором всегда был подвох. Верить которому было себе дороже – даже если ты ему трижды друг. У Тобио было крайне мало подобных знакомых.

– Тендо? – наугад спросил он.

Тот потянулся пальцами в цветных пластырях к маске и стянул её с головы. Осклабился, поправляя стоящие дыбом волосы, отсалютовал привычным жестом. 

– Кто ж ещё. Цукки сказал, что любому другому ты сразу пиздюлей отвесишь.

Цукки? Тобио нахмурился ещё сильнее. Ветер, забравшийся под куртку, заставил его снова поёжиться и накинуть капюшон.

– Правильно, – протянул Тендо. – Спрячь лицо. Безопасников здесь нет, но береговая охрана, – он кивнул в сторону Стены, – тебя, вроде как, тоже не особо любит. Тебя вообще кто-нибудь любит, а, Тобио-чан?

– Заткнись, – буркнул Тобио, но вышло совсем неубедительно. Тендо поднял руки в защитном жесте и почти доверчиво прикрыл глаза. – Зачем ты здесь?

Где-то совсем неподалёку, за деревьями, залаяла собака. Тобио дёрнулся и поморщился, когда животное выскочило из кустов и ткнулось мокрым грязным носом ему в руку. Бродяжка, мрачно подумал он. В Сендае их отстреливали. Тендо усмехнулся и погладил клочковатую псину по узкой морде. Сказал чуть погодя, понизив голос так сильно, что пришлось прислушиваться к каждому слову:  
– Мы планируем взорвать Стену.

Звучало по-настоящему абсурдно. Верить Тендо не входило в список вредных привычек Тобио, поэтому он пожал плечами и коротко фальшиво рассмеялся.

– Не пизди.

Тендо разулыбался. Сел по-турецки прямо на асфальт, почёсывая бродяжку за ухом. Глянул на Тобио снизу вверх, исподлобья, и взгляд у него сделался серьёзным и острым. Настолько серьёзным и острым, что, казалось, можно было порезаться. Бродяжка мирно виляла хвостом, положив голову Тендо на колени; её узкая рыжеватая морда была похожа на лисью больше, чем на собачью.

Тендо наклонил голову, растянул губы в едкой улыбке и сощурился так, что сквозь его короткие бледные ресницы глаз стало не разглядеть. Сейчас он больше всего походил на демона или ёкая – самого настоящего, способного сожрать полпарка заживо и не подавиться. От него можно было ожидать чего угодно – от резкого удара до приступа громкого лающего гогота.

– Цукки, Дайшо и Кенма спланировали революцию, – выдал Тендо.

В последний раз такой тон, каким он это сказал, Тобио слышал в шесть лет, на похоронах своего двоюродного деда. Какой-то якудза долго распинался на тему неизбежности смерти, и его заунывный серьёзный голос ещё пару лет после этого снился Тобио в кошмарах. Далёкое воспоминание пришло подозрительно легко, словно прикрытое туманом рутинных действий прошлое вдруг стало ярким и чётким, как кино.

– Ты издеваешься? – буркнул он. – Даже если мир сошёл с ума и ты не врёшь, эти трое ни в жизнь бы не стали марать свои руки.

Тендо ухмыльнулся. Он поднялся на ноги, потрепав псину за ухом, качнулся, едва не падая, как маятник, положил руку Тобио на плечо и громко зашипел прямо ему в ухо:  
– Именно поэтому я говорю, что они спланировали её, Тобио-чан! Ты занесён в список действующих лиц. И Шоё, и Куроо Тецуро, и даже – ты не поверишь – люди из Сейджо. Даже Святая Инквизиция решила, что ей душно в этой картонной коробке. Ты волен не участвовать, конечно же, хотя будет печально, если ты откажешься.

Он сказал это так просто и быстро, что Тобио запутался в системе «верить – не верить» ещё сильнее. Мрачная обыденность вокруг него вдруг разбилась резкой трещиной, разорвалась по швам, он стал похож на Нео, которому предлагают бессмысленный выбор из двух одинаковых таблеток.

– Не важно, что произойдёт, – продолжил Тендо, – ты уже стал частью этого. Но я чувствую, что ты не будешь сильно сопротивляться.

Он глянул на небо, запрокинув голову. Острый кадык на шее дёрнулся, кожа под тусклым фонарным освещением блеснула длинным глубоким рубцом. Словно Тендо отрезали голову, а потом пришили на место. Тобио подумал о том, насколько это возможно, а потом отмахнулся от зажужжавших в голове мыслей, как от мушиной стаи. Спросил:  
– И что?

Тендо моргнул, продолжая смотреть на небо. Ответил невпопад:  
– Завтра дождь будет.

Потом он дёрнул плечами, словно смахивая с себя невидимое покрывало, провёл ладонью по волосам и бодро зашагал к лавочке, неудобно стоящей напротив небольшого пустыря – той самой лавочке, которую было видно из окна квартиры Кенджи. Отсюда просматривался район впереди – частокол серых жилых домов на фоне серого неба, тенями теряющихся в сумраке позднего вечера. Тендо приземлился на лавочку, достал из кармана слишком большой для себя куртки пачку сигарет и закурил.

А потом – потом гул заводов затих, фонарный свет резко погас, и едва слышное гудение электричества вдруг замерло, обратившись тишиной. Тобио обнаружил, что стоит напротив лавочки в густой темноте, что небо над ним, казавшееся от городского света свинцово-серым, стало тёмным, как уголь. Тлеющий кончик сигареты неровно освещал лицо Тендо, делая его ещё больше похожим на чудовище – и больше не было видно ни зги.

– Что происходит? – спросил Тобио.

Тендо затянулся, выдохнул дым и указал пальцем в сторону жилого квартала. Тобио с трудом признал в темноте тёмно-серые призраки вырастающих из земли многоквартирных домов. Сейчас, в сумерках, они казались ещё более жуткими, чем до того. Раззявленные чёрные пасти окон, казалось, заглядывали прямо в душу.

– Смотри, – сказал Тендо спустя почти минуту, щелчком пальцев выкидывая окурок себе под ноги.

И, едва тот коснулся земли, в окнах вспыхнуло. Не во всех, но – это было красиво, как фейерверк. В сумраке и тумане они мерцали разными цветами ещё пару секунд, прежде чем погаснуть.

Потом гул медленно вернулся. Вернулся вой Стены, визг заводских труб, гудение электричества. В небе далеко впереди блеснула фиолетовым молния.

– Что это было? – спросил Тобио.

– Перепись населения. Официально, – Тендо сделал долгую паузу, хрустнул пальцами, покосился в сторону прохожего, тут же облаянного бродяжкой, – согласованный с безопасниками аналог дня Земли. Знаешь, сколько энергии было сэкономлено за эти, – он хмуро посмотрел на собственное запястье, словно там были часы, – пятнадцать с половиной секунд?

– Сколько?

– Понятия не имею! Это не важно.

Раздражение ударилось Тобио в виски. Он скрипнул зубами и выдохнул, сунул замёрзшие руки в карманы, оглядел пустое пространство вокруг себя в попытках не раздражаться ещё сильнее. Не помогло. Усталость и неведение делали своё дело – Тобио снова начинал медленно закипать.

– Ты пришёл сюда, чтобы вещать мне то, что не важно? – рыкнул он. – Издеваешься? Переходи уже к делу.

Тендо приложил палец к губам и сощурился.

– Тише, Тобио-чан, – прошелестел он. Тобио поморщился, – разве ты не видишь светящиеся глаза чудовища, следящего за нами из темноты?

Пришлось оглядеться ещё раз, чтобы удостовериться, что никого нет. Рядом сидела только псина – но она точно не подходила под образ чудовища.

– Чудовище здесь ты, – буркнул Тобио, глядя в сторону жилых домов и отсчитывая этажи до окон квартиры Кенджи.

Он споткнулся, не досчитав до нужного, и понял, о чём говорил Тендо. В чёрном провале одного из окон что-то быстро блеснуло – как прицел винтовки или стёкла бинокля.

– Как ты заметил? – прошипел Тобио, отвернувшись.

Тендо молчал, замерев, как статуя. Он, казалось, даже не дышал, и Тобио, глядя на него, замер тоже. Надолго его не хватило – кипучее раздражение поднялось в груди и настойчиво лезло на язык колкими фразами.

Наконец, Тендо отмер. Он сделал глубокий вдох, поднялся с лавочки, поворачиваясь спиной к жилым домам, облизал взглядом пространство вокруг. Произнёс угрожающе:  
– У Стены есть не только уши, но и глаза, – а потом поднял руки в сдающемся жесте, – и длинные, слишком длинные руки.

Тобио резко обернулся и увидел дуло уже знакомого пистолета, уставленное прямиком себе в переносицу. Коганегава приветливо улыбнулся, кивнув головой – обе руки у него были заняты.

– Привет!

Он выглядел совсем не так, как в их прошлую встречу; в его дружелюбном восторженном лице было что-то, что не давало Тобио покоя. Выражение его было фальшивое, словно восковой слепок с лица. Тобио медленно поднял руки. Брякнул:  
– Привет, – и ощущение неправильности происходящего стало втрое сильнее.

Чуть погодя, когда Коганегава кивком головы указал в сторону уже закрывшегося торгового центра, и Тендо принялся увиливать и отшучиваться, Тобио догадался, что произошло. Понял, что его так мучило.

– Эй, – сказал он, обернувшись. – Коганегава.

– Что?

– Когда мы виделись в последний раз?

Коганегава лучезарно улыбнулся, и Тобио подумал было, что ошибся, но – 

– Разве мы виделись когда-нибудь до сегодняшнего дня, Кагеяма-сан?

Он дёрнулся буквально на секунду, и тут же взял себя в руки – скривился в нечитаемой дерьмовой усмешке и повернулся обратно, ощущая, как пистолетное дуло упирается в затылок.

– Подловил.

Тендо молчал. Свет фонарей облизывал его ничего не выражающее, застывшее в кукольной улыбке лицо, играл на нём угловатыми тенями, создавая жуткую маску. Тобио старался не смотреть в его сторону лишний раз и просто шёл, косясь в сторону редких безликих прохожих.

Безликие прохожие на него не косились совсем. Они тоже напоминали кукол – просто шли по заданным траекториям, не оглядываясь, и их мрачные лица были пусты, как листы бумаги для печати. Можно было бы собирать их в пачки и сравнивать в поисках несуществующих отличий.

– Пустота везде одинакова, – вдруг тихо пробормотал Тендо себе под нос. 

Тобио дёрнулся – ощущение, что его мысли были прочитаны, облизало мурашками его спину.

– Ага.

Коганегава завёл их в служебные помещения торгового центра. Тобио оглядел вентиляционные трубы, полностью скрывшие потолок, пустую лестничную клетку с ограждениями, спускающуюся куда-то на подземные этажи, заколоченные двери, ведущие невесть куда – или никуда вовсе. Ему вдруг стало интересно, что было в этом месте, когда помещение принадлежало заводу. Эвакуационные выходы, судя по карте, которую он успел зацепить взглядом, были совершенно в другом месте.

Указатели на лестничной клетке были старые, старше чем торговый центр и, возможно, сам Тобио. Он считал по ним этажи: минус первый – с выходом на подземную парковку; минус второй – со съеденным тенями открытым пространством вокруг скрипучей металлической лестницы. Минус третий – аварийный красный свет ламп, перечёркивающий холодные бетонные стены.

Чем ниже они спускались, тем больше это место походило на бомбоубежище.

На минус пятом они упёрлись в дверь. Тендо стукнулся в неё лбом и кинул на Коганегаву острый, пронзительный взгляд. Это был взгляд человека, который точно осознаёт, что происходит; взгляд автора пьесы, наблюдающего за тем, как её разыгрывают на сцене. Он улыбнулся, когда Коганегава отпер тяжёлую дверь и толкнул их внутрь – такой незаметной, тонкой улыбкой, от которой Тобио стало не по себе.

– Футакучи Кенджи, – громко сказал Тендо.

Его голос отразился эхом от стен. Тобио вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. 

Кенджи сидел в потёртом, продавленном кресле, и аварийный красный свет лампы, утопленной в тяжёлый тёмный потолок, делал его похожим на демона. Он махнул рукой, мол, располагайтесь, и уставился в стену за спиной Тобио. Взгляд у него был виновато-отчаянный, сводящий на нет весь устрашающий антураж. Кожа в красных отсветах казалась бледнее, чем была на самом деле.

– Тендо Сатори, – ответил он. – Чем обязан?

– А то ты не знаешь.

Это был хорошо продуманный план; Тендо знал обо всём, что произойдёт, заранее, как провидец – и о том, что дворняг здесь, как и во всех остальных префектурах, отстреливают, и о том, что конкретно у этой дворняги есть хозяева, которые слышат её ушами и видят её глазами, и о том, что Коганегаве Канджи на днях устроили большую головомойку. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Тобио оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и поморщился. Лицо у Коганегавы было таким же, каким и раньше. Он весь был абсолютно такой же, каким был – ничего не изменилось. На первый взгляд. Было в этом что-то жуткое – Тобио пытался в полной мере осознать, что человек, стоящий перед ним, совсем другой, и не мог, потому что не видел никаких изменений, кроме отсутствия части воспоминаний.

– Ну, – выдохнул Коганегава, – вы слышали, что они говорили, Футакучи-сан. Мне остаться?

Кенджи улыбнулся и качнул головой; чёлка на секунду скрыла выражение его глаз.

– Нет. Сомневаюсь, что они собираются усугублять ситуацию, – он поднялся на ноги и взял со стеллажа у стены старенький тяжёлый револьвер. Проверил патроны в барабане, прицелился Тобио в голову. – Правда ведь?

Тендо осклабился.

– Кто знает.

Тобио прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Раздражение никуда не исчезло; металлическая ладонь чесалась изнутри от желания что-нибудь ударить, как раньше чесалась от желания похрустеть суставами пальцев. Кенджи фыркнул.

– Иди давай. Ты же хотел встретиться с Сакунами?

Коганегава разулыбался и мигом исчез за дверью – Тобио слышал его шаги ещё пару минут, прежде чем всё затихло. Кенджи шагнул к двери, не выпуская револьвера из рук, захлопнул её, запер на все замки. Выдохнул, зарывшись ладонью в волосы. Пальцы у него заметно дрожали.

– Боишься? – пропел Тендо.

Кенджи зыркнул на него исподлобья и криво улыбнулся.

– Ты бы боялся на моём месте?

– Конечно.

Они помолчали ещё. Тобио стоял в этой тишине, ощущая себя лишним, попавшим не туда, как письмо не по адресу, и вслушивался в электрический гул лампы на потолке. От Кенджи, застывшего совсем рядом, почти что плечом к плечу, тянуло теплом – Тобио осознал, что замёрз, только когда ощутил в себе странное желание его обнять.

– Как он попался? – спросил Тендо, шагая в самый угол крохотной каморки и опираясь на стеллаж.

Кенджи передёрнул плечами и плюхнулся обратно в продавленное кресло, запрокидывая голову. Он смотрел в потолок, не моргая, долгую минуту, а потом сухим, безэмоциональным тоном ответил:  
– Не знаю. Может, его сдал Сакунами. Может, не прошёл проверку. Среди всех нас идеально проверку может сдать только, наверное, Аоне.

– Проверку? – спросил Тобио.

Кенджи перевёл на него взгляд, помолчал с минуту, пытаясь проморгаться, – слёзы текли у него по щекам, раздражённые красные глаза становились ещё более красными, и Тобио сначала подумал, что это аллергия, а потом резко понял, что нет – и заговорил.

– Стена лечит сама себя. Раз в некоторое время те из нас, кому когда-то хорошо внушили всю эту околополитическую дрянь, проверяют остальных на предмет вольнодумства. Тем, кто попадается, устраивают внеочередную лекцию о патриотизме. Думаю, ты понимаешь, чем такая лекция заканчивается.

Тобио кивнул. Кенджи вздохнул, снова запрокинул голову, потёр руками лицо и стал вдруг каким-то бесконечно усталым, словно маска бодрости и ехидства сползла с него, оставшись на ладонях графитной пылью.

– Рассказывай, Тендо.

Тот осклабился, отрываясь от перематывания пальцев цветными пластырями. Спросил насмешливо:  
– Что ты хочешь услышать? Всё, что нужно, ты уже знаешь.

– Тогда зачем ты здесь?

– Хотел воочию убедиться, что рядом со Стеной есть живые люди, – Тендо сощурился. – Ну, знаешь, по-настоящему живые.

Кенджи передёрнул плечами, пробормотал «ну и вали тогда» и затих. Тобио плюхнулся на второе продавленное кресло, прямо напротив него, и прикрыл глаза. В плечо легонько ударилась боль – недостаточно сильная даже для того, чтобы раздражать. Тендо вздохнул и прошагал к двери, по дороге хлопнув Тобио по плечу.

– Ещё увидимся, Ваше Величество.

Когда затихли его шаги, Тобио выплюнул в сторону закрытой двери, не глядя:  
– Пошёл к чёрту.

И глянул на Кенджи. Тот нервно вырисовывал что-то чёрной шариковой ручкой на обрывке бумаги; звук резких, едва ли не рвущих бумагу штрихов мешался со звоном в ушах и гудением электричества в стенах. Тобио помолчал некоторое время – до тех пор, пока наполненная тревогой тишина не начала перебирать его нервы холодными пальцами – а потом поднялся и навис над Кенджи, глядя в бумагу.

Резкие, ломаные линии складывались в улыбающееся лицо Коганегавы. Кенджи рисовал, не глядя, переставшая писать ручка рвала бумагу. Тобио положил ладонь ему на руку, стиснул пальцы на запястье.

– Ты в порядке?

Кенджи поднял взгляд – затуманенный и дикий, полный параноидального страха перед чем-то неосязаемым и несуществующим. Тобио не особенно его понимал, но также Тобио знал, что не силён в эмпатии. Зато силён в убеждении. В упрямстве. В силе воли. Никакой паранойи в мою смену, подумал он, и стиснул пальцы на чужом запястье чуть сильнее. Кенджи рассмеялся – сначала тихо, потом громче, пока его смех не превратился в громкий истерический хохот. Он ржал, пока не охрип, с прищуром глядя на Тобио сквозь градины слёз.

– А по мне не видно? – спросил он, вырывая руку из хватки.

Ручка упала и закатилась под кресло так далеко, что достать её не представлялось возможным. Тобио пожал плечами и глянул на рисунок. Соврал:  
– По людям мало что видно.

– Издеваешься, – выдохнул Кенджи.

– Ни капли. Что с тобой? – Тобио помедлил и продолжил скорее для себя, чем для него: – Почему ты боишься?

Он был готов к очередному приступу смеха, к злости и раздражению, к отрицаниям, к просьбам уйти, но Кенджи просто пожал плечами, опустив голову низко-низко, и так же просто ответил:  
– Разве ты не стал бы бояться? 

Он помолчал, а потом продолжил – резко, быстро и сбивчиво:  
– Это... всё тот же человек, твой друг или родственник, понимаешь? – он зарылся пальцами в волосы, – но ты уже не можешь доверять ему ни одну из мыслей, которые есть в твоей голове. Не можешь сказать ни одного лишнего слова. Твой хороший друг или родственник превращается в огромное минное поле, на котором ты рано или поздно подорвёшься, потому что ты точно подорвёшься, потому что невозможно не проебаться, понимаешь?

Тобио молчал.

– Смешно, – продолжил Кенджи, – ты не можешь даже быть полностью уверенным в том, что сам не являешься таким же, как он, потому что не помнишь. Твоей памятью управляют. Тобой управляют.

Он поднял на Тобио взгляд и нервно рассмеялся, закусив губу. Встрёпанный и почти до паники испуганный, он походил сейчас на сумасшедшего из какого-нибудь паршивенького кино.

– Успокойся.

Кенджи фыркнул:  
– Я спокоен.

– Ага, как же, – Тобио присел напротив него на корточки, как перед плачущим ребёнком, запрокинул голову и взглянул в испуганные глаза. – Это всего лишь память, Кенджи. Коганегава жив, и ты будешь жив. Никто не умер.

– Ты придурок? Память – это то, что делает нас нами.

На лестнице что-то хрустнуло и затихло; Тобио помедлил, прежде чем продолжить разговор, прислушиваясь к звукам за тяжёлой дверью. Красная лампа на потолке мигнула, оповещая о перебоях в питании. Тобио почудилось, что в темноте, в углу противоположном стеллажу, кто-то стоит; он моргнул, пристально разглядывая каморку, но нашарил взглядом только тени, в которых ничего было не разглядеть.

– Разве не характер?

Кенджи шмыгнул носом и покачал головой.

– Неа, – ответил он. – Характер – это набор реакций, которые ты выбираешь в зависимости от ситуации. Но для того, чтобы выбирать, тебе нужен опыт, а опыт хранится в памяти. Согласись: если бы ты не знал Шоё, ты был бы другим человеком хотя бы потому, что на многое реагировал бы по-другому. Если бы я внезапно исчез из твоей памяти, ты бы вряд ли решился сунуться сюда и скорее всего убил бы Коганегаву.

Тобио вздохнул.

– Ты прав.

Кенджи довольно улыбнулся, но его улыбка быстро погасла. Он пялился на Тобио, как заворожённый, несколько долгих секунд, а потом протянул руку и провёл пальцами по царапине от бритвы на его щеке. Спросил устало и задумчиво, пытаясь заглушить тишину:  
– Революция, значит, да? Звучит слишком громко.

Тобио прикрыл глаза.

– Мулета, – сказал он.

– Чего?

– Красная тряпка для быка.

Кенджи рассмеялся; его пальцы прошлись по всем царапинам на щеке, огладили шею и стык кожи с протезом. Тобио наклонил голову и прикрыл глаза, смотря на него сквозь ширму ресниц. Чужое лицо было красивым даже будучи осунувшимся и расписанным тенями; ссадина на скуле стала чуть бледнее, но всё ещё казалась слишком яркой на кремовой коже.

– Откуда ты знаешь это слово? – спросил Кенджи.

Тобио пожал плечами и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться синяка, лилового, как любимые цветы Хитоки – как их, гортензии? статицы? фиалки? чёрт знает. Кенджи дёрнулся от прикосновения, но не отшатнулся – напротив, прильнул к ладони, как кошка. Тобио покраснел бы, если бы мог.

– Понятия не имею, – запоздало ответил он.

Ему хотелось спросить, что происходит; вопрос вертелся на языке, но не желал облекаться в слова. Кенджи молчал тоже, только щурился теперь почти ласково, успокоившись, и аварийное освещение больше не делало из него демона или живой труп. Когда лампочка под потолком мигнула снова, он поднялся на ноги и шагнул к двери и застыл, схватившись за ручку. Обернулся, нервным жестом почесал в затылке, растрепав волосы ещё сильнее.

– Пойдёшь со мной?

– Куда?

– Домой. В смысле, если ты не решил, где остановишься.

– Пойдём.

Дорога от торгового центра до уже знакомой квартиры показалась Тобио слишком короткой. Он шагнул за Кенджи в крохотную прихожую, запер дверь, снял куртку, повесив её на крючок, наклонился, чтобы снять ботинки и больно ударился лбом об полку для обуви. Кенджи рассмеялся. Тобио выпрямился, оборачиваясь на его смех, и столкнулся с ним нос к носу – так близко, что можно было ловить чужое дыхание губами.

– Чего ржёшь? – спросил он, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

Ситуация походила на сцену из какого-нибудь тупого ромкома, которые Суга, Хитока и Шоё любили смотреть вечерами у Тобио дома. Кенджи молчал и смотрел ласково-ласково, с подозрительной доброй улыбочкой на лице; создавалось ощущение, что, если Тобио дёрнется, его тут же прирежут прямо в этой чистой тесной прихожей с серыми обоями на стенах.

– Болит?

Тобио моргнул. В голове у него пронеслось скептичное «ты что, долбоёб?», но до голосовых связок так и не дошло, ударившись обо что-то, чему у Тобио пока не было названия. Молчание затягивалось.

– Нет, – прохрипел он. – Может быть, ты подвинешься?

Кенджи опустил взгляд, быстро стянул кеды и отошёл на пару шагов, прислоняясь к косяку. Притолока была на расстоянии ладони над его головой; с неё свешивались обрывки новогодней мишуры столетней давности – Тобио зацепился за них взглядом и залип, развязывая шнурки на ботинках. Мысли плыли мимо, электрическое стрекотание счётчика у входной двери забивало эфир.

– Ты красивый, – сказал вдруг Кенджи, и Тобио дёрнулся, опуская взгляд на его лицо.

Лицо как лицо, сказал он себе. Ничего необычного. Тобио не знал, что ответить – комплименты и ответы на них никогда не были его лучшей стороной. Он спросил:  
– И что?

Кенджи снисходительно фыркнул. В одном его выдохе была целая лекция о том, что Тобио ничего не смыслит в социальных взаимодействиях.

– И ничего. Я просто констатировал факт.

– Ну спасибо.

– Ещё ты раздражающий.

Тобио захотелось кинуть в него ботинком.

– Ты тоже. У нас вечер откровений?

Кенджи усмехнулся:  
– «У нас»? – и ушёл в кухню. Прокричал оттуда: – Возможно! Иди сюда.

Тобио прошагал в кухню, бездумно шаря взглядом по стенам. Кое-где на блёклых обоях в цветочек были небольшие круглые дырки, словно от гвоздей, и по невыгоревшим, более ярким квадратам на стенах можно было понять, что здесь когда-то что-то висело. Картины или фотографии. Тобио подумал: какое тебе дело? – но всё равно спросил:  
– Что там висело?

– Где? – Кенджи обернулся, отворачиваясь от кухонного стола, отложил нож, которым резал хлеб.

– В коридоре.

– А, – он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, постучал пальцами по столешнице, отбивая незатейливый ритм, и пожал плечами, нервно улыбнувшись, – не помню. Картина, что ли... Осталась от прошлых хозяев квартиры, я снял её сразу, как переехал. Не помню, из-за чего.

– Ну и ладно.

– Нет. – Он вымелся из кухни и прокричал откуда-то из коридора: – Это важно! Сейчас найду.

Тобио принялся пересчитывать хлебные крошки на разделочной доске. К семьдесят седьмой Кенджи вернулся, отвлекая внимание на себя. В руках у него была обмотанная пищевой плёнкой картина в дорогой раме; он бросил её на стол и принялся разворачивать, вглядываясь в то, что нарисовано на холсте. Руки у него дрожали.

– Пусто, – сказал он, стиснув раму в пальцах так сильно, что побелели костяшки. – Здесь не должно быть пусто, чёрт побери, здесь-

Тобио положил ладонь ему на руку.

– Успокойся.

Кенджи коротко рассмеялся.

– Как? – Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно разжал пальцы, отталкивая раму подальше от себя. Она съехала со стола и ударилась об пол. – Я не могу доверять Коганегаве. Не могу доверять Сакунами, потому что он общается с Коганегавой. Не могу доверять Аоне, потому что Аоне абсолютно всегда выглядит так, словно ему промыли мозги. Я не могу доверять даже себе, потому что-

Тобио приложил ладонь к его губам.

– Доверяй мне.

Кенджи вскинул бровь. Глухо пробубнил, щекоча дыханием пальцы:  
– Ага, конечно, ты-то у нас заебись доверенное лицо, ни капли риска.

– Мозги мне точно не промоют, – пожал плечами Тобио.

– С тем же успехом я могу доверять Тендо.

– Кто тебе больше нравится: я или Тендо?

Кенджи коротко рассмеялся; Тобио пальцами почувствовал его улыбку.

– Это типа «выбирай: я или он»? – он наклонил голову, и Тобио, наконец, отнял ладонь от его лица. – Я думал, мы не в таких отношениях.

– Заткнись.

– Молчу.

Он действительно замолчал – повернулся обратно к кухонному столу, вымыл руки, порезал хлеб, едва не полоснув ножом по пальцам. В какой-то момент Тобио захотелось, чтобы он перестал суетиться и успокоился; захотелось потянуть его на себя и обнять, ткнувшись лицом в плечо (так делала Мичимия, когда они с Хитокой подолгу не виделись; Тобио испытывал к таким сценам стойкую неприязнь – и посмотрите, где он сейчас).

– Эй, – неловко брякнул Тобио. Кенджи повернул голову так, чтобы лучше его слышать, и продолжил готовить сэндвичи. Так было даже проще. – Ты хотел бы таких отношений?

Кенджи замер.

– Смотря что ты имеешь в виду, – осторожно сказал он чуть погодя. – Каких отношений?

– Обычных отношений. Люди называют их «романтическими».

– Говоришь как инопланетянин.

– В детстве я верил, что меня привезли на Землю инопланетяне с планеты Нибиру.

Кенджи рассмеялся и всё-таки повернулся, скользнув по Тобио взглядом. Поставил тарелку с сэндвичами на стол, сел напротив и уставился в залитые лаком древесные узоры на столешнице.

– Наверное, не против, – бросил он неопределённо.

Тобио нахмурился. Спросил:  
– Значит, я тебе нравлюсь?

– Ну да.

– Тогда решено, – Тобио взял сэндвич с тарелки и откусил разом почти половину. Сказал с набитым ртом: – Ты нравишься мне тоже.

– И что теперь?

Тобио пожал плечами. Кенджи улыбнулся, встал из-за стола, снял с плиты засвистевший чайник, залил кипятком растворимый кофе в двух чашках и вернулся обратно.

– Спасибо, – буркнул Тобио.

Залитый чёрной краской холст в раме валялся на полу рядом с его ногой; всюду лежали ошмётки пищевой плёнки – кухня из-за них выглядела слегка развороченной, словно здесь кто-то тщательно рылся. Кенджи отхлебнул кофе из чашки и прикрыл глаза.

– Интересно, сколько у нас времени, – пробормотал он.

– В смысле?

– В смысле, до того, как случится какая-нибудь херня.

– Да плевать, – хмыкнул Тобио. Он отставил свою чашку, поднялся из-за стола и протянул Кенджи руку. – Ты думаешь о том, что будет завтра, так много, что забываешь о том, что происходит прямо сейчас.

Кенджи вскинулся.

– А что происходит прямо сейчас?

– Прямо сейчас, – Тобио схватил его за запястье и потянул на себя, заставляя встать, – я пытаюсь тебя обнять. Для начала.

Кенджи рассмеялся ему в плечо, сминая в пальцах мягкую ткань толстовки.

– Я верю тебе, – пробубнил он невпопад.

У Тобио потеплело в горле, – словно только что он выпил сакэ, а не кофе – он чуть отстранился и смазанно, неловко поцеловал Кенджи в уголок губ. Тот рассмеялся:  
– Не ешь меня, я никуда не убегу.

– Ну извини, – недовольно буркнул Тобио, – мне надо всё и сразу.

Кенджи фыркнул, улыбнулся, сощурившись, и потянул его в спальню, обходя рассыпанные там повсюду листы бумаги. Тобио поднял один из них, едва не споткнувшись, плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Кенджи и уставился на карандашные линии, складывающиеся в человеческую фигуру.

– И чем тебе так понравилось меня рисовать?

Кенджи пожал плечами:

– Ты красивый.

Тобио облокотился на него всем весом, ткнулся губами в подставленную шею, отсчитывая сбивающийся пульс, влез ладонями под футболку, оглаживая тёплую кожу. Кенджи дёрнул футболку за ворот, снимая и откидывая её себе за спину, к разбросанным рисункам, подался вперёд, к ладони – как кошка.

Он был весь в россыпи мелких бледно-коричневых родинок, словно на него при рождении брызгали краской; Тобио провёл по ним пальцами, соединяя точки в линию, невесомо коснулся соска – Кенджи дёрнулся под пальцами, едва заметно задрожал и судорожным рывком придвинулся ближе.

С плеча на ключицу у него стекали зеленовато-голубые чешуйки драконьего хвоста. Тобио огладил их ладонью, очертил края чернил языком, прикусил кожу на шее – оторвался на секунду, чтобы снять толстовку, совершенно по-дурацки запутался в рукавах. Кенджи помог выпутаться, навалился на Тобио, подминая под себя, навис сверху и ухмыльнулся, облизывая его взглядом – раскрасневшегося и встрёпанного, с отросшими волосами, разметавшимися по подушке. Поцеловал сначала в губы, потом – в стык металла и кожи на ключице; провёл языком ровно-ровно по линии соединения – там, где иногда вспыхивало фантомной болью. 

Ощутив это прикосновение, Тобио почти застонал; вцепился Кенджи в волосы, притягивая ещё ближе, потёрся пахом об его колено. Тот отстранился, выпутываясь из хватки, и замер, впившись в Тобио взглядом.

– Что?

Кенджи муркнул что-то неразборчивое в ответ и нарочито медленно провёл ладоню по рёбрам Тобио, пересчитывая их пальцами, огладил живот, чуть царапая его ногтями, расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку на джинсах, забираясь ладонью под ткань белья. Невесомо коснулся губами ключицы, оставил поцелуй на шее, а потом вдруг резко вцепился в живое плечо зубами – больно, до хруста кожи. 

Тобио выдохнул сквозь зубы и вцепился пальцами Кенджи в волосы. Рявкнул, задыхаясь – сердце билось, как сумасшедшее:  
– Что за херня это была только что?

Тот обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Взял его за руку, приложил к собственной щеке, потёрся об ладонь сияющей фиолетовым синяком скулой. Нагло пользуясь ситуацией, поцеловал запястье, прикусив кожу. Выдохнул:  
– Сдача.

Слов в голове у Тобио не осталось. Он стянул с Кенджи остатки одежды, сбросил джинсы и бельё, кинув это всё комом где-то возле кровати. Окружающий мир смазывался, крошился и исчезал, схлопывался в точку, оставляя только ощущения и звуки; Тобио притёрся к Кенджи ближе, кожа к коже, поцеловал не глядя, стукнувшись зубами об его зубы, мазнул губами по синяку на скуле, куснул подставленную шею, сжимая пальцы на бёдрах.

Под красной от поцелуев персиковой кожей бешено бился пульс; Тобио считывал его языком, губами, пальцами, стремясь не то оставить как можно больше следов, не то запомнить как можно больше деталей. Кенджи подавался прикосновениям и дышал тяжело и шумно. Тобио укусил его за бок, и он выдохнул:  
– Сожрать меня хочешь?

– Хочу, – прохрипел Тобио.

А затем наклонился и провёл языком по напряжённому члену, вобрал в рот головку, плотно обхватив губами, качнул головой вверх-вниз – Кенджи выгнулся, едва не стукнувшись затылком об стену, смял простыню в пальцах, выдохнул сквозь зубы, сдерживаясь, и, наконец, издал низкий, гортанный стон, отразившийся эхом где-то у Тобио за грудиной.

Тот замер. Внутри, под рёбрами, искрило, как кремень зажигалки; шкрябало об диафрагму, высекая крошечные жёлтые огоньки. 

Прохладные пальцы зарылись в волосы, стиснули почти до боли; Тобио зыркнул исподлобья на раскрасневшееся лицо, заглянул в совершенно безумные глаза с глубокими колодцами зрачков. Разомкнул губы, поднял голову – вязкая слюна ниткой свесилась с губ, криво легла на подбородок.

– Нравится? – хрипло спросил Тобио.

Кенджи пробормотал что-то невразумительное, потянулся руками к его лицу, очертил скулы, мазнул пальцами по влажным губам, и это было – да, нравится. 

Потом он провёл прохладными пальцами по животу Тобио, накрыл влажной ладонью член, и все слова в голове полопались, как мыльные пузыри. Тобио реагировал на каждое прикосновение, как подросток – сердце бешено стучалось в грудину, перекачивая кровь, собственное тело под кожей казалось до зуда горячим. Просило: прикоснись ко мне. Прикоснись, ну. 

Он придвинулся ближе, совсем вплотную, притёрся, поцеловал Кенджи в бровь и в висок. Тот наклонил голову, судорожно выдохнул от прикосновений, двинул рукой. Тобио коротило; ему казалось, будто что-нибудь в его полумеханическом теле вот-вот задымится, проводка внутри сгорит к хуям. Он чувствовал ладонь Кенджи на своём члене, свою ладонь – на его, он путался в собственных ощущениях, увязая всё глубже.

Оргазм выбил из него остатки разума и сил. Кенджи навалился сверху, горячий, с влажной от пота кожей, смазанно поцеловал в висок и раскинулся на кровати, бездумно глядя в потолок. Потом пьяно оглядел пространство вокруг себя. Рассмеялся тихо и хрипло:  
– Осталось только закурить, как в фильмах. Обычно после таких сцен начинается самый экшен. Жаль, что ты не куришь.

– Жаль? – Тобио вскинул бровь.

– На самом деле нет. Ненавижу запах табака. Но это было бы красиво.

– Странные у тебя понятия о красоте.

– Ваше величество что-то имеет против?

– Ничего.

Они помолчали. В тишине Тобио слышал, как дождь барабанит по окнам и подоконникам, а ещё – как колотится собственное сердце. Оно уже успокаивалось, пульс возвращался к норме, но тянущее тёплое ощущение в груди никуда не уходило. Оно было знакомым, как какие-нибудь запахи и звуки из далёкого детства.

– В душ? – спросил Кенджи.

Тобио заторможенно кивнул. Сел на кровати, окинул взглядом хаос, которым полнилась комната, поднялся на ноги. Тело было уставшим, но лёгким, как после тренировки. Ощущалось как чужое.

– Пойдёшь со мной?

Кенджи улыбнулся:  
– Нам двоим там не хватит места. Иди первый.

Тобио прошлёпал босыми догами до ванной. Глянул в зеркало на своё отражение, коснулся алеющего на плече следа от зубов и тут же шикнул – больно. Пробормотал:  
– Мудак, – но получилось как-то слишком уж ласково.

Когда он вернулся, Кенджи рисовал что-то огрызком карандаша, и хмурился. Тобио щёлкнул его в складку между бровей и осторожно перехватил лист бумаги, разворачивая его к себе.

– Снова я? – буркнул он.

– Снова ты. Тебя легко рисовать. Мне нравится.

Зевнув, Тобио глянул за окно – там всё ещё лило, как из ведра. Сквозь шум дождя громко лаяла собака. Низко гудела Стена – Тобио хотел бы забыть про её существование, но даже в темноте её было видно, только стена дождя размывала далёкие красные огни, делая из них неровные акварельные пятна.

Кенджи поймал его за запястье, чуть потянул на себя. Попросил:  
– Сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста? – и поднялся с кровати, направляясь в душ.

Тобио проводил взглядом полную деталей татуировку, покрывающую всю его спину, и поплёлся на кухню. Ленивое, сытое чувство поселилось у него под рёбрами, свернулось там огромным пушистым комком и смягчало все тревожные мысли, как буфер. В эту секунду ему было плевать на Шоё, на Тендо, на планы Цукишимы и Кенмы, на Стену, на всё – потому что это всё не казалось важным.

Поставив чайник, он уселся на стул и поёжился. Подумал, что стоило бы одеться. Сгонял за мятой толстовкой, – стоило сходить и купить себе ещё хоть какой-нибудь одежды кроме этой – принялся гипнотизировать взглядом закипающий чайник. Тишина в кухне была успокаивающая и мирная, такая хорошая тишина, какая бывает, когда все спят после марафона стрёмных ромкомов или вообще никого нет дома. Или – Тобио добавил этот пункт в список – когда Кенджи моется в душе, а Тобио делает ему кофе. Вот такая вот тишина – с тиканьем часов, гудением электричества, мелким фоновым шумом, забивающим эфир, но без слов.

Выключив чайник, Тобио залил кипятком растворимый кофе в двух чашках. Поставил на стол, уставился на то, как поднимался пар над ровной тёмно-коричневой гладью напитка. Кенджи вышел из душа замотанный в четыре полотенца, стучащий зубами, схватился за чашку, как за спасительное тепло, тут же обжигая пальцы. Сел напротив Тобио и тут же сложил ноги ему на бёдра, едва не снеся коленями столешницу. Он был холодный, как земноводное, с таким же прохладным, задумчивым взглядом, в который можно залипнуть навсегда.

– Никогда не думал, – меланхоличный тон царапал Тобио диафрагму, как игла граммофона, – что буду сидеть с кем-то вот так на кухне.

– Почему?

– Да всё по той же причине. – Кенджи усмехнулся, отставив чашку, и уставился в потолок. Это его настроение раздражало. – Что, если любви всей моей жизни промоют мозги?

– Мне не промоют.

– Претендуешь на место любви всей моей жизни?

Опять ехидный тон. Тобио фыркнул, дёрнул Кенджи за волосы на лодыжке. Тот ойкнул, отвлёкся от созерцания потолка, посмотрел с детской обидой в глазах. Холода стало чуть-чуть меньше.

– Претендую.

Потом Кенджи припёр из комнаты пачку бумаги и карандаши и снова принялся рисовать. Тобио смотрел, как он выводит на бумаге едва заметные линии, и впервые не чувствовал себя дискомфортно. Не хотелось куда-то бежать и срочно что-то делать. Бездействие не угнетало, не вызывало раздражения, не заставляло скрежетать зубами на каждый шорох. Кенджи рисовал сначала его лицо, потом, отложив набросок, – охапку цветов, напоминающих звёзды.

Тобио поднялся и заглянул ему за плечо. Спросил:  
– Что это? – очертив карандашные линии металлическими пальцами.

– Кальмия, кажется.

– Красиво.

– Не обольщайся, они ужасно ядовитые.

Тобио хотел сказать «ты тоже», но передумал. Положил подбородок Кенджи на плечо, поёжился – стоять босыми ногами на холодном кафеле было слегка неприятно – и продолжил залипать на рождение карандашных линий до тех пор, пока в глазах не зарябило.

– Я спать, – сказал он.

– Чистые простыни в ящике под кроватью, – задумчиво бросил Кенджи.

Он был где-то явно не здесь. Тобио пожал плечами и ушёл, сменил простыни, унёс ворох грязных вещей в ванную, запуская стирку, достал огромный мягкий плед с принтом в виде жутковато выглядящих кошек, стянул толстовку и лёг, уставившись в потолок. Кенджи пришёл минут через сорок, влез под плед рядом, обвил ледяными руками, ткнулся холодным носом в шею. Тобио поёжился, но ничего не сказал, только придвинулся чуть ближе. Спросил чуть погодя:  
– Всё в порядке?

Кенджи что-то сонно промычал, приоткрыл один глаз и ласково улыбнулся.

– Всё в порядке, – сказал он утвердительно, и это была кристально-чистая правда. – Я рад, что ты здесь.

Он молчал до тех пор, пока Тобио не начал проваливаться в сон. Потом пробормотал очень тихо, кажется, самому себе, тоном ледяным и серьёзным:  
– Мне кажется, что сегодня последний день перед концом света.

Ну что за придурок, подумал Тобио, поворачиваясь на другой бок и сгребая его в охапку.

Утро встретило его трелью телефона, звенящего из коридора. Тобио заставил себя вылезти из-под тёплого пледа в холодный воздух квартиры, ёжась, прошлёпал босыми ногами по ледяному кафелю до коридора и обратно – телефон к тому времени уже перестал звенеть, но в голове гудело и без него. Кенджи спал, смяв в кулаке простыню, его глаза под тонкими веками хаотично двигались туда-сюда – следили за чем-то во сне. Тобио посмотрел на список пропущенных – двадцать четыре вызова – и едва не выронил телефон, когда тот зазвенел снова. Быстро взял трубку, оглядываясь на Кенджи, сбежал в кухню.

– Алло?

– Доброе утро, Тобио-чан! – жизнерадостный голос Тендо сверлил дырки в мозгах. – Как спалось?

Все чудеса прошлого вечера испарились, как дым: Тобио снова бесило абсолютно всё вокруг, включая бездействие. Ещё бесил Тендо и его мерзкий насмешливый клоунский тон. Ещё бесила неопределённость.

Стоило выпить кофе. Тобио рявкнул в трубку:  
– Не твоего ума дело, – подошёл к раковине и вымыл кружку.

Поставил чайник. Заглянул в холодильник в поисках чего-нибудь съестного, но нашёл только вчерашний сэндвич, табаско и бутылку соевого соуса. Механические действия не приносили спокойствия; раздражение собиралось каплями на слизистой горла и обжигало, как кислота.

– Ты ещё там? – спросил Тендо.

Тобио дёрнулся, вспомнив, что всё ещё держит трубку у уха.

– К сожалению. Что тебе нужно?

С той стороны что-то резко зашелестело, как фольга или обёртка конфеты. Тендо вздохнул, немелодично выругался себе под нос, и Тобио услышал ещё один звук – в этот раз отчётливо узнаваемый – звук выстрела из пистолета с глушителем. По ту сторону только что кто-то умер, подумал он. И не придал этому значения.

– Не теряй, – муркнул Тендо, – я на секундочку!

И бросил трубку, хотя и правда перезвонил через пару минут – с другого номера. Его голос глушили помехи.

– Слышно?

– Слышно.

В шуме помех Тобио глючились человеческие голоса.

– Сходи на «Последнего героя», – муркнул Тендо. – Завтра. Я забронировал тебе билет на три пятьдесят! Стоит копейки. Можешь просто подождать меня после сеанса, но лучше всё-таки сходи – фильм заебись!

– Что?

– Кинотеатр в парковом торговом центре. Буду ждать! Не скучай, – он рассмеялся и добавил напоследок: – И следи за Футакучи, он скользкий, как земноводное.

Тобио скосил взгляд вбок, на арку, ведущую в спальню. Кенджи стоял, прислонившись к косяку, босой, полусонный и завёрнутый в одеяло, как в кокон.

– Слежу, – ответил Тобио коротким гудкам.

Кенджи мягко улыбнулся; в сонных глазах проснулись искры осознания того, что вчерашний вечер не был наваждением или сном.

– Следи.

Он сделал себе кофе и сел напротив; почесал подбородок, обросший светлой щетиной. Сказал:  
– Тебе идёт, – указав на дурацкий хвостик у Тобио на затылке.

Он сделал его, чтобы волосы не мешали. Забрал в хвост и завязал паршивой банковской резинкой, найденной на столе, пока ставил чайник в состоянии сонного отупения вперемешку с раздражением на Тендо. Кенджи подпёр голову рукой и прикрыл глаза, зевая. Отпил кофе из чашки, поморщился:  
– Мерзость. Надо купить нормальный, – и поднял на Тобио взгляд. – Пойдём, потратим кучу денег на шмотки и еду, а то не пристало его королевскому величеству ходить в одной и той же толстовке каждый день. И завтракать вчерашними сэндвичами.

– Собираешься кормить меня уткой, запечённой в сусальном золоте?

Кенджи осклабился ехидно-ехидно:  
– Обойдёмся полуфабрикатами, мой король.

Торговый центр встретил их уймой народу – и только тогда Тобио с долей тревоги осознал, что сегодня воскресенье и почти что полдень. Толкотня раздражала, поэтому он не особо выбирал, что купить – просто взял с полки знакомого вида шмотки своего размера и потащил на кассу. Тревожное чувство, скребущее трахею изнутри, никак не хотело исчезать; он оглядывался по сторонам, ища знакомые лица, и натыкался только на пустоту.

Кенджи стиснул его руку так сильно, что хрустнули пальцы.

– Земля вызывает Кагеяму Тобио, – сказал он, – ты вообще где?

– Здесь.

– Непохоже.

Он и правда витал где-то в омуте своей тревоги, не понимая, что происходит. А потом – когда они выходили из супермаркета на первом этаже, нагруженные пакетами с едой – вдруг осознал. Но было поздновато.

– Кого я вижу, – прошипели позади.

Мерзкий голос Терушимы Юджи Тобио ни с чем бы не спутал. Парень был вроде как не из плохих, но знатно подпортил ему жизнь в своё время. И не только ему – многим. Сугаваре тоже, например. Но с Сугаварой у них была своя, более сложная история.

– Его Величество Кагеяма Тобио собственной персоной, – едко пропел Терушима. – Как жизнь? Как рука? Как Карасуно поживают, не откинулись ещё?

Тобио подумал, что раньше Терушима не был таким мудаком. То есть да, он всегда был мудаком, но не настолько борзым. Настолько борзым он стал только после переезда. После того, как им собранные бомбы разметали руку, правое лёгкое и часть рёбер Тобио по обоям в чьей-то однушке.

– Шёл бы ты, – прохрипел он, – мимо.

Вот границы дозволенного Терушима не чувствовал никогда. Ему всегда было смертельно насрать – Тобио был удивлён, что с таким образом жизни он всё ещё стоит на ногах, а не лежит в гробу. Или в колумбарии.

– Так я и шёл, а тут сам Его Величество и, – Терушима запнулся, переведя взгляд на Кенджи, – какой-то парниша со Стены? Вау, Кагеяма-сан, я знал, что у тебя плохой вкус, но не думал, чтоб настолько.

Тобио не успел сказать ему «завали ебало» – он тут же сменился в лице, словно его шибануло осознанием по затылку. Словно над его головой загорелась лампочка.

– Ах да, – он осклабился, – вороны же алчны до падали. Понятно, почему вы спелись.

Воздух как будто заискрился. Стало душно, толпы людей вокруг смазались в пёстрое пятно. Тобио осторожно поставил пакеты на пол. Стиснул руку в кулаке, вспоминая мерзкое ощущение, первое время преследовавшее его после операции. Глухо прорычал:  
– Заткнись, – получилось совсем тихо, но Терушима услышал.

Терушима понял. Терушима принял. Поднял руки в сдающемся жесте, улыбнулся, показывая язык с блестящей бусиной пирсинга.

– Сорян, – фыркнул он, – перегнул.

В его словах не было ни капли раскаяния. Тобио медленно разжимал пальцы на протезе, – большой, указательный, средний – они не слушались ни в какую. Хотелось резко податься вперёд и ударить – так не по-человечески, очень сильно хотелось.

Кенджи подошёл к Терушиме, легко положил руку ему на плечо, сказал:  
– Ты правда перегнул, друг, – а потом со всего размаху ударил коленом в живот.

Терушима согнулся пополам, закашлялся, привлекая внимание. Кенджи мерзенько улыбнулся – так же, как улыбался, когда они с Тобио впервые встретились. Это была улыбка, под которой крылось умение убивать и умение прятать трупы. Под которой крылось непропитое мастерство идеально держать лицо.

– Знаешь, что делают на Стене с такими, как ты? – елейно прошелестел Кенджи Терушиме на ухо. Тобио читал по губам, додумывая некоторые слова. – Нет? Так вот я не думаю, что ты хочешь узнать. Поэтому будь так любезен, свали куда-нибудь и не отсвечивай. Не вызывай у падали желание прострелить тебе колено и выдрать с корнями голосовые связки.

Такой Кенджи выглядел устрашающе опасным. Тобио прекрасно знал, что он действительно может прострелить кому-нибудь колено и выдрать голосовые связки. И прекрасно знал, что ничего в этом районишке ему за это не будет.

Терушима сдался. Разогнулся, криво ухмыльнулся, махнул рукой – бывайте, мол. И исчез, растворившись в толпе. Тобио подумал: плохо. То, что этот фрик был здесь, было очень, очень плохим знаком. Но ничего не сказал – только растянул губы в попытке улыбнуться.

– Ты первый, кто уделал его так быстро.

Кенджи благодарно кивнул, но на его лице, где-то там, под улыбкой, маской застыла тревога. Он потянул Тобио обратно домой, шёл, глядя в асфальт, не замечая ничего вокруг себя, и оклемался только в прихожей.

– Пойдёшь со мной в кино? – спросил Тобио. – Завтра.

Кенджи залип в пространство перед собой и покачал головой почти две минуты спустя, разувшись:  
– Нет. У меня смена на Стене.

– Боишься?

Он усмехнулся. Шагнул ближе, ткнулся губами в шею, шумно выдохнул, щекоча дыханием кожу. Пробубнил в ответ:  
– Мне больше интересно, почему ты не боишься. Если мне промоют мозги – что ты будешь делать?

Тобио задумался об этом на секунду, но быстро устал просчитывать варианты. Он не был силён в «если», не был силён в вопросах расчёта будущего и прочей херни. Нужно жить настоящим, подумал он, и тут же озвучил эту мысль. Добавил ещё:  
– Я попытаюсь разрушить жизнь каждого, кто промыл тебе мозги. Доволен? Попытаюсь вернуть тебя настоящего. Всегда можно вернуться на шаг назад.

– Всегда ли?

Тобио стиснул его в объятиях до хруста позвонков.

– Всегда.

Стена взвыла сильнее, когда они ужинали. Кенджи дёрнулся, не донеся лапшу до рта, и резко выпрямился, словно ему в позвоночник вогнали длинный металлический прут, повернул голову в сторону окна, щурясь. В паре километров впереди огромная инсталляция затворничества мигала алыми огнями и орала так, что вяли уши. Напоминало помесь пожарной тревоги и полицейской сирены.

– Что это?

– На Стене, – Кенджи запнулся, и в его голосе появилась нота недоверия, – нарушители. Кто-то попытался сбежать.

Тобио снова уставился за окно. На секунду ему почудилось, что Стена – живой организм, огромное хтоническое чудовище, держащее в тисках целую страну. Он сглотнул и отвернулся, уставившись в узоры на лакированном дереве столешницы. Из спальни донеслась ужасно знакомая мелодия – Тобио вздрогнул, заслышав её, проводил взглядом метнувшегося за телефоном Кенджи, допил кофе из чашки, не почувствовав вкуса.

Мир медленно терял краски. Живая рука чуть дрожала, механическая – работала как часы. Тобио почувствовал себя роботом-недоделкой, когда что-то в нём дрогнуло при виде нахмуренного лица Кенджи с телефоном у уха.

– Да. Да, я понял. Буду, – он глянул за окно, – минут через сорок.

От серьёзного тона его голоса зазвенело в ушах.

– Что происходит? – спросил Тобио.

Кенджи дёрнул плечом.

– Понятия не имею. Аоне сказал, что к Стене пришли безопасники.

– Пиздёж.

– Он не умеет врать.

Напряжение висело в воздухе и было столь плотным, что его можно было потрогать руками. Кенджи замер на минуту, как изваяние, а потом поспешил в комнату за вещами. Тобио наблюдал, как он достаёт из ящика пистолет, проверяет магазины, закрепляет кобуру на бедре. Под тонким ситцем белой рубашки просвечивали контуры татуировки – захотелось коснуться её пальцами, проверить, на месте ли. Всё ли в порядке. Всё ли будет в порядке.

Тобио мотнул головой так резко, что хрустнула шея. Подошёл к Кенджи в два шага, обнял со спины, коснулся губами уха, накрыл ладонью руку, лежащую на рукояти ножа. В гулкой, крикливой тишине он чувствовал себя слишком тихим, неосязаемым, не настоящим. Такое же ощущение было у него в самом начале – после долгого бега от безопасников. Всё будет хорошо, сказал себе Тобио.

– Что будет, если ты не придёшь?

– За мной придут сюда. Выволочат к Стене, запрут в каморке в два шага по диагонали. Я, – Кенджи запнулся, – я оттуда уже не выйду. Выйдет кто-то другой.

– А если спрятаться?

– Здесь негде прятаться, Тобио. Это не детская площадка.

Он извернулся, коснулся губами губ Тобио и натянул на себя привычную пластиковую улыбку с налётом ехидства.

– Всё будет хорошо, ворона. Ты сам говорил, что всегда можно вернуться на шаг назад.

В Тобио что-то гулко щёлкнуло, как переключатель, и заболело – сначала чуть-чуть, но потом всё сильнее и сильнее. Боль копилась в нём, как тепло, и начинала светиться, как вольфрамовая нитка в старой лампочке.

– Ага, – выдохнул он. – Проводить тебя?

Это была самая плохая идея из всех возможных – идти туда, где можно наткнуться на всех своих врагов разом. Кенджи напрягся – судя по всему, он тоже так думал.

– Проводи.

Стена только казалась далёкой. Тобио вбежал за Кенджи в первый попавшийся автобус, вышел через пять остановок – и очутился с этой громадиной нос к носу. Сколько ни задирай голову, края ей здесь не было видно – словно она протыкала небо и уходила дальше и выше. Снующие туда-сюда люди здесь выглядели ещё более безразличными ко всему.

Тобио накинул капюшон и держался чуть поодаль от Кенджи, пытаясь следить за всем, что происходило здесь, одновременно. Громадная, жирная тень, казалось, хотела сожрать его; красные пятна света танцевали на асфальте и отражались от подмёрзших луж. Ветер свистел в прорехах, решётках и арках КПП; Стена выла, как раненое животное.

– Дальше нельзя, – коротко сказал Кенджи, когда жилые дома закончились и начались гаражи, бараки и каморки для охраны. – Заметят. Если ещё не.

Он обернулся через плечо, и что-то в его взгляде было такое, от чего мурашки поползли по загривку. В желудке похолодело, словно туда напихали колотого льда. Тобио сглотнул.

– Возвращайся, – сказал он, нашарив в кармане ключ.

Кенджи нацепил своё излюбленное непроницаемое лицо, улыбнулся, кивнул и шагнул вперёд. Тобио провожал его взглядом до тех пор, пока он не скрылся за одной из низеньких построек, а потом повернулся и поплёлся вдоль Стены, рассматривая прохожих. На глаза не попадалось ни одного знакомого лица. От глухой тревоги в груди было трудно дышать.

К ночи Тобио добрёл до промзоны. Здесь начинались заборы с колючкой, мерзкий химозный смог, редкие гопники и бездомные животные. Недалеко впереди протыкали небо чёрные иглы труб Медикал Механики. Тобио остановился, оглядывая пространство вокруг себя, почувствовал, как заболели уставшие от ходьбы ноги. У забора мелькнуло что-то яркое, как светоотражающий значок; Тобио дёрнул головой, поворачиваясь в ту сторону, и вгляделся в кромешную темноту. Заметил знакомую рыжую макушку, ярким пятном виднеющуюся даже в темноте, и почти побежал следом, петляя кривыми тропинками и уворачиваясь от света фонарей, прожекторов и фар.

Напоминало одну из тех стелс-игр, в которые любил играть Кенма. Тобио тихо фыркнул. Тревога отошла на второй план, стала почти незаметной на фоне интереса. Шоё повертел головой, проверяя, нет ли за ним хвоста, и скрылся за дверью покосившегося барака. Тобио вышел из густой тени и шагнул следом, едва не упав на крутой лестнице, ведущей в подвальное помещение.

У тяжёлой металлической двери он услышал:  
– Шоё-чан, ты притащил хвост, – и, узнав голос, не стал никуда прятаться.

Тендо вышел на лестницу и осклабился, смотря на Тобио снизу вверх.

– Добро пожаловать в ад! Рад, что ты пришёл сюда не из колумбария.

За дверью была альтернативная вселенная, в которой Ойкава доверял Ушиваке, Тендо занимался планированием, а Шоё – разведкой. Тобио не верил до тех пор, пока его не ввели в курс дела, а потом – потом пришлось поверить.

Чуть позже – когда Шоё заснул в одном из кресел в углу, а Ойкава любезно заварил Тобио чай и не менее любезно, хотя и бесконечно фальшиво, извинился за подставу – позвонил Куроо. Тендо взял трубку, покивал, похихикал, передал телефон Тобио. Человек, записанный в контактах как Куроо, почему-то говорил раздражающим сухим голосом Цукишимы, грубо наложенным на помехи.

– Ты должен был подключиться к выполнению плана завтра, а не сегодня, – проворчал он в трубку, – чем дольше ты с нами – тем больше вероятность, что тебя раскроют. Особенно у Стены. Тут все какие-то, – он характерно вздохнул, – догадливые.

Тобио фыркнул. Огрызнулся:  
– Так получилось.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Цукишима. Тобио был уверен, что он поправил очки у себя на переносице где-то там, далеко, в Токио. – Послезавтра в полдесятого вечера электричество снова отключат, только это отключение будет длиться не пару секунд, а два с половиной часа. Будут работать только аварийные генераторы и самые важные пункты охраны на Стене.

Тобио сразу понял, о чём он говорит.

– На окнах останется только охрана, – пробормотал он, – можно будет пробраться внутрь.

– Именно. Но с этим есть одна проблема: нам нужен человек, который ориентируется внутри Стены хотя бы частично. Человек, который работает на ней. Кенма думал, что Шоё сможет договориться с Аоне, но Аоне не так давно перестал выходить на связь.

У Тобио сердце ухнуло в желудок и резко вернулось обратно, подскочив почти к самому горлу. Он чувствовал, как оно долбится ему в глотку: тук, тук, тук. Беспокойство за Кенджи вернулось в троекратном размере.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я использовал Футакучи, – сказал Тобио.

Голос его не подвёл. В трубке зашуршало; он услышал, как Цукишима ругается где-то далеко.

– Алё, – вот это был уже точно Куроо Тецуро, – нам нужны от него любые карты, схемы и бла-бла-бла, ты понял. Он не обязан тащиться с нами внутрь, окей? В этой кампании все добровольцы. Штука вот в чём: окна в Стене возле промзоны почти не охраняются. Мы пойдём именно туда. Бо, Акааши и Кенма будут проворачивать тот же номер в Нагое, с ними кто-то из Инаризаки. Дайшо свалил на Хоккайдо, у него там Мацукава, Ханамаки и свои связи, будем надеяться, что не зассыт в последний момент.

– «Тот же номер»?

– Мы зайдём, оставим там немного взрывчатки и уйдём. Кенма говорит, что Стена изнутри похожа на карточный домик – сломаешь пару-тройку важных перекрытий, и она рухнет ко всем хуям, как домино. А мы собираемся сломать не пару и даже не тройку.

– Что с людьми, которые там останутся?

Куроо усмехнулся.

– Тебе есть до них дело? Вжарим эвакуацию, сбегут – молодцы, не сбегут – сами виноваты. Ладно, нам пора. Бывай.

Положив телефон на стол, Тобио снова оглядел кажущуюся тесной комнату. Тендо схватил его за плечо и потащил на улицу.

– Пойдём покурим.

Тобио не успел ничего возразить – Тендо выволок его на улицу, прикурил и выдохнул дым в морозный ночной воздух, ёжась от холода. Он был в растянутой тонкой майке с дурацким принтом и широких шортах. Улепленные цветными пластырями руки покрылись мурашками.

– Что тебе нужно? – спросил Тобио.

Тендо рассмеялся.

– Знаешь, что чувствуют люди, глядя на чужое счастье? – Он глубоко затянулся, прикрыв глаза, и передёрнул плечами, словно смахивая с себя холод. – Зависть. Но я тебе не завидую.

Тобио нахмурился.

– Ты видел? Нас с ним.

– Нет.

– Тогда как узнал?

Пожав плечами, Тендо бросил окурок себе под ноги и медленно придавил его ботинком.

– Чуйка. – Он помолчал. – Я это к тому, что – ты был бы поосторожнее, друже. Одно дело – если нас просто раскроют, и совсем другое – если кто-то из нас умрёт. Не подставляй ему спину, ладно?

Тобио с удивлением отметил, что Тендо мог быть мягким и дружелюбным. Что Тендо умел искренне беспокоиться. Что Тендо был человеком, а не демоном.

– Не твоё дело, – сказал Тобио. – Но спасибо за беспокойство.

Тендо сощурился.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

Вернувшись в тепло, он продолжил свою клоунаду.

– Тут у нас, – он хлопнул по столу возле открытого ноутбука, – новостные заголовки за последние одиннадцать лет. В том числе и заграничные.

Ойкава, сидящий за этим самым ноутбуком хмыкнул и перетащил кипу файлов в папку под длинным незапоминаемым номером. Открыл какой-то документ, – на весь экран вылезли кричаще-красные иероглифы «ПОЛИТИКА ИЗОЛЯЦИОНИЗМА: ЧТО БУДЕТ С ЯПОНИЕЙ ПОСЛЕ ЗАКРЫТИЯ ГРАНИЦ?» – переименовал его в очередной незапоминаемый номер.

– Как ты запоминаешь эти числа? – спросил Тобио.

Ойкава открыл следующий файл, – «Долларовый крах и третья мировая война: интервью с главой партии «Покой», Танакой Такаши» – пролистал, прочитывая по диагонали, сунул в корзину. Сказал:  
– Это даты.

Тобио моргнул, вглядываясь в цифры. Попытался мысленно расставить точки – и правда, выходили даты. Тендо потащил его в другой угол комнатки – к Ушиваке. Тот устало глянул исподлобья и чуть подвинулся, убирая паяльник на полку.

– Тут у нас взрывчатка! – жизнерадостно сказал Тендо, – Вакатоши делает с ней какую-то магию. Таймеры, детонаторы, всё такое. Короче, ему лучше не мешать.

Он подошёл к Шоё, накрыл его сползшим одеялом и улыбнулся.

– Тут у нас трудоголик Хината Шоё, который полезет послезавтра в самую задницу. Уверен, он был рад увидеть тебя!

Тобио закатил глаза.

– И что?

– И ничего. Всё остальное ты уже знаешь. Иди к Футакучи. Тревога закончится ближе к пяти утра, он вернётся. Звони по этому номеру, если что узнаешь.

С этими словами Тендо всучил Тобио криво вырезанную из куска пластика визитку. Нацарапанный на ней номер был выделен красным маркером. Шагнув в сторону двери, Тобио помедлил, обернулся через плечо, оглядывая этот вывернутый наизнанку кусок реальности размером с комнату. Бросил:  
– Пока.

– Бывай, – отозвался Тендо.

Позади что-то зашуршало. Тобио поднялся по лестнице обратно в реальный мир – к вою Стены, лаю бездомных собак промзоны и химозному туману.

Он почти дошёл до начала жилых кварталов, когда Шоё нагнал его.

– Давно не виделись, – сказал Шоё, словно оправдывась.

Тобио кивнул, глядя на него снизу вверх – даже здесь и сейчас он выглядел не больше, чем заблудившийся подросток в безразмерной куртке. Его мало кто запоминал, несмотря на цвет волос и характерные черты лица – именно из-за этого.

Он молчал. Тобио тоже не знал, что сказать – они были всегда больше соперниками, чем друзьями, времени и тем для разговоров было не особенно много.

– Рад, что ты здесь, – сказал Шоё – кристально честно, как и всегда. – Мы снова одна команда.

Он улыбнулся и повернулся в сторону Стены. Прошелестел:  
– Скоро эта клетка, наконец, откроется.

Взгляд у Шоё был бешеный – так он смотрел на то, что хотел разрушить, преодолеть, победить. Так он смотрел на противников по ту сторону сетки. На обидчиков своей сестры. Иногда – на Тобио.

– Ага.

Шоё снял с плеча рюкзак, достал волейбольный мяч. Показал на раздолбанную площадку на самой окраине жилого квартала впереди.

– Сыграем?

Тревога чуть отступила; Тобио улыбнулся уголками губ.

– Давай.

Когда они разошлись, уже светало. Тобио дошёл до квартиры Кенджи к полседьмому утра – там было пусто. Он сходил в душ, отмылся от пота и пыли, влез под одеяло и бездумно уставился в потолок. Глаза закрывались – усталость брала своё.

Тобио подскочил от звука проворачиваемого в замке ключа. Бегло глянул на часы – было девять. Утреннее солнце заливало улицы холодным светом, пробивалось в комнату, ложась полосами на все поверхности. Тобио поднялся и осторожно выглянул из-за косяка. Кенджи был один – с синяками под глазами, светлой щетиной на подбородке и отчётливой усталостью в глазах.

– Привет, – сказал Тобио. – Живой?

Кенджи медленно перевёл на него взгляд. Вяло улыбнулся:  
– Привет. Живой.

А потом подошёл ближе, ослабевшими руками цепляясь за косяки, уронил голову Тобио на плечо и замер, перебирая пальцами металлические детали протеза. Тобио положил подбородок ему на макушку и принялся считать вдохи – раз, два, три, каждый – раз в четыре секунды, ровно-ровно, как механизм.

– Всё хорошо?

Пальцы замерли ровно-ровно над поверхностью металла. Кенджи повернул голову, потёрся щекой об плечо Тобио, царапая кожу щетиной, ткнулся губами в шею.

– Почти.

– Поедим?

– Давай.

Тобио поплёлся на кухню. Зевая, разогрел в микроволновке пиццу, поставил чайник, достал из холодильника молоко, открыл купленную вчера пачку какао. Кенджи выполз из душа в одном полотенце, сел за стол и подпер голову руками, уставившись в стену за раковиной.

– Точно всё хорошо? – спросил Тобио.

В глазах у Кенджи что-то блеснуло – что-то острое и тонкое, как иголка, и тут же исчезло. Он мягко, тепло улыбнулся, и Тобио не придал этому острому и тонкому никакого внимания.

– Точно. Устал просто.

Он поставил перед Кенджи стакан с какао и сел напротив, отпивая из своей кружки.

– Спасибо.

Они помолчали. Тобио допил своё какао, и спать ему захотелось ещё сильнее. Тишина давила на голову, закрывала глаза и накрывала сонным оцепенением, от которого мерзко гудело в ушах.

– Завтра вечером, – сказал он, чтобы разогнать её, – всё начнётся.

Кенджи моргнул, поднимая на него взгляд. Тобио продолжил, помедлив:  
– Шоё оставит в Стене взрывчатку. Хватит пары сломанных перекрытий, чтобы часть рухнула.

– Вам нужны карты коридоров.

– Ага.

И тишина повисла снова – в этот раз ненадолго. Помедлив, Кенджи ответил:  
– У меня их нет. Я никогда не был внутри.

Голос у него был усталый и хриплый. Тобио пожал плечами, мол, ну и ладно. Поднялся, кинул грязную посуду в раковину, потянулся, хрустя шеей. Кенджи подкрался сзади, навалился всем весом, прикрыл глаза – от него пахло какао и гелем для душа. Тобио откинул голову ему на плечо, дёрнулся от щекотного поцелуя в подбородок, почувствовал кожей улыбку. Не понял – пластиковая или настоящая.

– Пойдём спать, – сказал Кенджи.

– Пойдём.

Тобио вырубился, едва закрыв глаза. Ему снилось, что он падает в глубокую-глубокую чёрную пропасть, что нет ничего, кроме темноты и стен с красными огнями. С каждым пройденным метром становилось всё холоднее.

Проснулся он тоже от холода. Пошарил руками возле себя, пытаясь найти тепло – наткнулся на пустое место. Кенджи не было под боком. Тобио открыл глаза и сощурился, ища его взглядом. Уличный шум, слившийся с воем Стены, отчего-то казался отчётливее, чем раньше.

– Слушай, – сказал Кенджи. Он сидел на подоконнике, свесив ноги и облокотившись спиной на стекло рядом с открытой створкой окна, и пялился в сторону Стены, мигающей в темноте красными огнями, – а что бы ты сделал, если бы, например, Хината... изменился?

Тобио сел на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, как в плащ. В квартире было ужасно холодно, но Кенджи это, казалось, совсем не волновало.

– В смысле?

– Если бы он вдруг резко поменял свои взгляды, – сказал он. – Если бы его памятью управляли. Ну, ты понял.

Что-то такое было в его обычно ровном голосе, отчего Тобио стало ещё холоднее. Стена взвыла – штормовой ветер шумел, пролетая сквозь прорехи в ней, и этот шум был похож на человеческие крики. Поднявшись, Тобио встал босыми ногами на ледяной кафель и прошагал к окну; схватил Кенджи за руку, дёрнул с подоконника на себя. Тот навалился сверху, как кукла, ткнулся холодным носом в плечо, вцепился дрожащими пальцами в одеяло.

За окном, сверкая в свете полуденного солнца, валил снег.

– С Шоё ничего не случится, – уверенно сказал Тобио. – Ему невозможно промыть мозги. Всё выгорит, вот увидишь.

Кенджи натянуто улыбнулся. Тобио подумал, что он, наверное, улыбался в любом случае, что бы ни происходило, и почти всегда – вот так. Это был словно бы способ спрятаться, широкая плотная ширма, за которой можно было уберечь слабость, отчаяние или неприязнь – любую правду. Они были знакомы всего ничего, но он уже почти ненавидел эту улыбку.

– Я не об этом, – выдохнул Кенджи.

И прежде, чем Тобио успел спросить, о чём, потянулся за поцелуем. Он снова был холодный, как земноводное, – даже губы были ледяными. Тобио обнял его, завернул в одеяло, потянул обратно на кровать. Сжал усталое лицо в ладонях, заставив посмотреть на себя, отчеканил:  
– Всё. Будет. Хорошо.

Кенджи прикрыл глаза и прильнул ближе.

– Верю.

Он быстро заснул, а Тобио ещё долго тупил в потолок, увязнув в собственных мыслях. Он не мог передать словами то, о чём думал и то, что чувствовал; ему было тревожно, но вместе с тем он ощущал предвкушение и азарт, как раньше перед игрой.

Сейчас ставки были куда выше.

Он уснул ближе к вечеру, и ему снова снился глубокий, бездонный колодец, в котором он падал и падал, словно Алиса, только без конечной остановки в Стране Чудес. Просыпаться было тяжело – как всплывать из-под толщи воды. В голове гудело, будто с похмелья.

Тобио почувствовал, что что-то не так, раньше, чем открыл глаза. Раньше, чем включились его осязание, обоняние и слух. Он замер, отсчитывая глухие удары собственного сердца, и медленно открыл глаза. Нависшая над ним тень принадлежала Кенджи.

В руке у Кенджи был боевой нож, – в сумерках его клинок казался чёрным, как уголь – он держал его так, что лезвие смотрело ровно Тобио в грудину. Касалось кожи остриём едва-едва.

Тобио успел схватить Кенджи за запястье в самый последний момент – нож полоснул по груди, взрезая кожу, но не зашёл глубоко. Не убил – ранил. Ощущалось больнее, чем было на самом деле.

– Лучше бы ты спал, – улыбнулся Кенджи, – всё было бы проще, если бы ты проспал ещё чуть-чуть.

Тобио выругался.

– Не судьба.

Драка вышла короткой – не то Кенджи поддавался, не то действительно был слабее, но у Тобио быстро получилось скрутить его, вывернуть руки до хруста суставов – он только поморщился – стянуть выпавшим из перевёрнутого ящика скотчем. Въедливый и дотошный голос Цукишимы подсказал, что стяжкой было бы надёжнее.

Ага, подумал Тобио. Найти бы её ещё.

Мозги у него работали отдельно от эмоций. Точнее, эмоций не было – словно их отключили. Кенджи косился вбок, пытаясь зацепить Тобио периферическим зрением, морщился от боли, но не издавал ни звука. Непонятно было, что в нём поменялось. Что в нём вдруг перестало быть настоящим.

И было ли в нём что-то настоящее – тоже.

Тобио оттащил его в ванную и запер на хлипкую щеколду снаружи. Подумал: вряд ли поможет, – но времени больше не было. Он наспех накрыл рану полотенцем, прижал, накинул толстовку и куртку поверх, и выбежал из квартиры, прихватив телефон. Набрал номер на визитке в кармане. Ответил Ушивака. Хорошо, что не Тендо. С Ушивакой проще иметь дело.

– Футакучи промыли мозги.

– Ясно.

– Я ранен.

– Адрес на визитке, на обороте. Приходи без хвоста.

Тобио прислонился к пыльной стене киоска и нашарил в кармане визитку. Глянул на адрес, мысленно прикинул расстояние до пункта назначения и выругался. Топать пришлось далеко и долго; крови из раны к тому времени, как он постучал в нужную дверь, натекло так много, что красным пропиталась даже куртка. Голова кружилась, перед глазами плыло, как от сильного недосыпа.

Тобио узнавал это ощущение. Точно так же он чувствовал себя на операционном столе, соглашаясь на тестирование не доведённого до ума протеза.

Дверь открылась вовнутрь. Тобио пошатнулся и упал на Тендо, едва не заорав от боли, резанувшей по ране. Тот затараторил что-то, втаскивая его в квартиру, но Тобио не услышал – все звуки для него сливались в один длинный гудок, прерываемый белым шумом. Темнота пыталась откусить ему голову – в первый раз когда Тендо залил рану лидокаином, во второй – когда разрезанной кожи коснулся антисептик. В третий – когда игла прошила кожу.

Тендо трепался о хуйне. О новостях, взрывчатке, об Ойкаве, снова об Ойкаве. Задавал какие-то ужасно тупые вопросы – Тобио отвечал, и только это держало его в сознании.

– Ты любил его? – спросил Тендо, заканчивая последний шов.

Тобио дёрнулся, но боли не ощутил – лидокаиновый холод забрался под рёбра и успокоил каждый кричащий нерв.

– Не знаю.

Швы вышли кривые и неровные – как и сама рана, похожая на галочку – линия вниз, линия вверх. Тобио лежал на кухонном столе, как дохлая рыба, – и чувствовал себя примерно так же. Тендо сочувственно сидел рядом и тягал пурпурную газировку из бутылки. Трепался о чём-то, не затыкаясь, прекрасно зная, что Тобио не слушал. Так, для фона, чтобы оглушающая тишина в квартире не давила на барабанные перепонки.

Шоё позвонил вечером, в пять. Сказал:  
– Всё нормально, – и бросил трубку.

В шесть он пришёл за взрывчаткой, поулыбался, пожелал Тобио скорейшего выздоровления, сыграл в Тендо в карты и ушёл.

– У окна будет больше народу, – сказал Ушивака.

Ушивака редко говорил в будущем времени. Его предсказания всегда сбывались – потому что это были не предсказания, а факты. Тобио тоже знал, что будет. Он слез со стола, поморщившись, нашёл кеторол в стоящей на полу аптечке, проглотил две круглые зелёные таблетки, не запивая. Сунул блистер в карман окровавленной куртки. С трудом оделся.

– Куда собрался, друже? – спросил Тендо. – Ты по лестнице не в состоянии спуститься.

Тобио фыркнул, упрямо пытаясь продышать боль.

– Вам это на руку.

Он вышел из квартиры, – никто не стал его останавливать – с трудом спустился по лестнице, кое-как дошёл до остановки. Забрался в автобус, едущий к Стене, доехал до конечной – почти до КПП – и долго брёл вдоль неё, косясь на окна и напрягая охрану.

В полдесятого электричество и правда вырубилось. Гул резко, как по щелчку, стих, звенящая тишина сдавила барабанные перепонки. Тобио сорвался с места и побежал, игнорируя боль – в сторону стоящих впритык к стене брошенных домов. Там тоже была паршивая охрана и тоже были близкие к земле окна, через которые можно было попасть внутрь. На руку играло ещё и то, что при нём была крупная чёрная сумка – пустая; Тобио спёр её из прихожей Ушиваки.

Стреляли сначала по ногам, потом, не заморачиваясь, в спину. Один из выстрелов полоснул по боку – Тобио невероятно везло, потому что даже в кромешной темноте он был ужасно лёгкой мишенью. После пятого окна Тобио повернул во дворы. Побежал, петляя крошечными переулками, по диагонали обратно к главному КПП – за ним больше никто не бежал; поняли уже, что это наёб.

Дома сливались в пятно. Тобио глянул на небо, прислушался к себе – ему казалось, он бежал уже вечность, но жилой квартал всё никак не заканчивался.

Он остановился, заслышав выстрелы впереди. Выглянул из-за дома – в груди неприятно ёкнуло страхом от увиденной картины. Включившиеся прожектора делали Шоё ещё более ярким, чем он был на самом деле. Его волокли в сторону сторожек, заломив руки за спину, и следом за ним по асфальту волочилась пустая чёрная сумка.

Тобио выдохнул. Отсчитал нужные сорок пять секунд.  
Взрыва не произошло.

– Я забрал у него взрывчатку, – сказали позади.

Полуравнодушный, отчасти ехидный тон. Тобио обернулся и уставился на Кенджи – в его ледяное выражение лица, в его ледяные злые глаза, полные отчаяния и обиды. В груди снова ёкнуло – в этот раз куда сильнее. Захотелось согнуться пополам и орать, пока не вырубятся голосовые связки.

Кенджи сделал шаг вперёд – и Тобио попятился, как малолетка, почувствовав, что его колотит от ужаса, упёрся спиной в стену дома, съехал по ней, краем уха услышав, как затрещала ткань куртки. На куртку было наплевать. На всё было наплевать, если честно.

Мыльный пузырь каких-то непонятных надежд и стремлений, росший вокруг Тобио, лопнул и выпачкал едким мылом всё вокруг. В глаза оно тоже попало – иначе как объяснить тот факт, что они слезились.

Кенджи стоял перед Тобио всё такой же улыбчивый, со смешинками в глазах и дурацкой ямочкой на левой щеке. Рядом с ним боль затапливала Тобио с головой, пыталась согнуть пополам, раскрошить позвоночник в пыль ледяными ладонями. Боль втыкала иглы ему в виски, полосовала лезвиями грудину изнутри, резала прямо по костям, оставляя узоры.

– Мне жаль, – сказал Кенджи.

И Тобио даже не вслушиваясь знал: пиздит. Чувства, что он ощущал, схлопнулись в один большой тёмный ком глухого разочарования, испачкавший чёрным всё, до чего мог дотянуться. 

Тобио сполз по стене на посыпанный снежной крошкой холодный сырой асфальт, запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Кенджи сквозь свет. Выдохнул, кивнув на пистолет в чужой ладони:  
– Стреляй, чего ждёшь.

Вышло неубедительно. Боль пробивалась наружу, как весенние цветы из-под снега, росла в нём, множилась, собиралась в букеты. Хотелось выпростать её из грудной клетки и показать: вот, смотри, что ты наделал, ублюдок. Тобио улыбнулся. Кенджи улыбнулся в ответ, но у него тоже вышло неубедительно. Он пожал плечами, прикрываясь равнодушием, как щитом:  
– Это моя работа.

Вот это точно были не его слова. Чужие, вложенные в голову чьей-то грязной рукой. Кенджи поднял пистолет и выстрелил. Пуля полоснула по бедру, обожгла кожу калёной болью, но Тобио даже не дёрнулся. Кенджи выстрелил ещё дважды – в плечо и в грудь, чуть ниже резаной раны. В голову стрелять не стал – то ли хотел помучать, то ли помучаться.

Ублюдок, подумал Тобио, и заржал, давясь заливающей рот кровью – ему вдруг сделалось так ужасно смешно от фальшивости и неправильности происходящего, что всю боль начисто смыло ядовитой насмешкой. В горле булькнуло; он закашлялся, продолжая смеяться. Кенджи брезгливо поморщился и повернулся, чтобы уйти, только бросил напоследок через плечо:  
– Если выживешь – больше не участвуй в таких кампаниях. Хочешь жить дальше – будь как все.

Тобио не мог перестать смеяться.

Кенджи дёрнулся, спешно уходя – не было понятно, почему: от страха, или от раздражения, или от чего-то ещё. Тобио сплюнул вязкую красную слюну на землю рядом с собой и крикнул ему вслед, ощущая, как кровь течёт по губам:  
– Я ЛЮБИЛ ТЕБЯ, ФУТАКУЧИ КЕНДЖИ!

Прошептал, задыхаясь, после:  
– А ты даже убить меня не можешь, ублюдок.

И прикрыл глаза, сквозь ресницы глядя на яркие в морозном воздухе звёзды. Где-то совсем рядом загремел салют; землю чуть тряхнуло. Заскрипело железом – Тобио уже почти не слышал.

Потом Тобио кто-то окликнул, потряс, куда-то потащил; темнота сожрала его на один миг, а в следующий он открыл глаза и поморщился от яркого света. В больничной палате пахло стиральным порошком, озоном и ещё чем-то чисто медицинским. На тумбочке у окна в вазе стояли кальмии. Из коридора доносился ровный голос ведущего новостей, повествующий о Хинате Шоё, беглом террористе, нашедшем политическое убежище в США.

Тобио глянул в окно и тихо рассмеялся, расчёсывая зашитую рану на груди. Пальцы тут же намокли, он посмотрел на них и осознал, что кровь стала серой. Что всё стало серым, как карандашный грифель.

Что Стена на горизонте, отбрасывавшая жирную тень на весь район, всё-таки рухнула.  
Но выхода не было.


End file.
